Sueño o Realidad
by pkhinata
Summary: ¿Que es el destino? Aveces planeamos las cosas de una forma, salen de otra y las deseamos de una muy distinta que hacemos para poder tener lo que en verdad nos haria felices, ¿Tú que harias?
1. Un sueño inalcanzable

_**Un sueño Inalcanzable**_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que decidí alejarme de ti que pensé que jamás volvería a verte, creí que al terminar la escuela y separar nuestros caminos, jamás se volverían a juntar, pero creo que el destino o la casualidad me hicieron una mala jugada, el que me hayan puesto frente a ti no creo poder soportarlo, ahora que hacer, si todo lo que creí que eras para mi había quedado atrás, no entiendo por que el corazón me late a mil por hora, o si la razón de que mi maldito nerviosismo apareció sea que me sigues importando, talvez si se que seguiste tu vida, yo pueda seguir la mía, talvez deba hablarte y decirte quien soy, pero si nunca supiste que existí, que caso tiene que ahora te lo diga, que caso tiene…

-- Hola, yo te conozco no es cierto (me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora)

-- (Voltee a verlo a los ojos) Dis...culpa… ¿me hablas a mí?

-- Si, eres Hinata cierto

-- ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-- Estudiamos juntos no me recuerdas soy Naruto

-- (¿Se acuerda de mi?) hmmm (¿Qué hago?)

-- ¿En verdad no me recuerdas? (dijo con una mirada un tanto triste)

-- En realidad…

-- ¿Qué pasa?

-- La verdad es que pensé que tú no me recordabas a mí (dije desviando la mirada)

-- Jaja pero como olvidar a una de las chicas mas guapas de toda la escuela

-- (me sonroje de inmediato) etto…

-- Jaja sigues igual que siempre

-- ¿A que te refieres?

-- Es que lo que mas recuerdo de ti era cuando te ponías así de roja cada vez que te hablaba, te veías, no espera, te ves muy linda así (dijo con su sonrisa que me hipnotizaba)

-- Gra…gra…cias (que vergüenza)

-- No ay de que, es la verdad; y a todo esto ¿a donde vas?

-- A los Ángeles, tengo que ir a arreglar unos negocios de papá

-- En verdad (dijo muy emocionado) Yo también voy para allá, pero solo de paso, tengo que llegar a Nueva York dentro de una semana

-- Y por que no tomaste un vuelo directo

-- Pues… (Dijo desviando la mirada)

-- Ay lo siento, no te preocupes si no quieres decirme, ya se que soy medio indiscreta a veces

-- Jaja no, no es eso, solo que, serías la primera persona a la que se lo digo

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Nadie sabe donde estoy, de hecho saliendo de la universidad me dedique a vagar por el mundo, no tenía ganas de seguir con mi vida rutinaria, además… no quería la responsabilidad que tendré que tomar el día que llegue a Nueva York

-- No te entiendo (dije algo intrigada)

-- Jaja es normal, tu no sabes la historia jaja

-- ¿Cuál historia?

-- Es un viaje largo, así que creo que podré darte hasta detalles jaja

-- No te entiendo (dije algo confundida)

-- Calma, calma, ya te explicare poco a poco todo (dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora)

-- Ok

-- Lo que paso es que después de la graduación, salimos a festejar a nuestra manera… (Se quedo pensativo un momento) Por cierto, ¿por que no estabas tú? (dijo inquisitoriamente)

-- ¿Yo? Pues… es que tuve que hacerme cargo de muchas cosas que mi padre me encomendó y pues salí de Tokio desde hace mucho, y la verdad no e regresado (dije algo triste, no me gustaba esa parte de mi vida, de hecho no me gustaba mi vida)

-- aaaa ahora entiendo, en fin te decía… recuerdas que era huérfano y que estaba en esa escuela gracias a que la directora era mi madrina

-- Si, así es.

-- Bueno, pues ese día fuimos a casa de Sasuke y nos quedamos toda la noche hay, en la madrugada, apareció Tsunade con un señor mayor, diciendo que era urgente que hablaran conmigo, todos nos sorprendimos demasiado, más por la hora, total nos fuimos al estudio y el viejo me dijo que no era huérfano, que mis papas seguían vivos y que era hora que ocupara el lugar que por derecho me correspondía.

-- En serio, eso es una buena noticia, que bien que no estés solo

-- Pues en parte si y en parte no

-- ¿A que te refieres? No te alegra saber que tienes una familia

-- Ahora si, pero en esos momentos fue como un balde de agua helada, pues estaba muy enojado, ya que pensaba en el por que me habían abandonado, y lo mas intrigante de todo era eso que decían del lugar que me correspondía, no entendía nada, así que simplemente salí corriendo de ay.

-- ¿Y desde entonces no has vuelto?

-- Así es

-- Entonces ¿por que dices que ahora si estas feliz?

-- La vieja (me le quede viendo con cara de sorpresa) Tsunade sabia que Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, así que le contaron todo entre ella y el viejo para que cuando yo me comunicara con él o le dijera donde estaba me contara toda la verdad

-- ¿Y que paso?

-- Pues como a las dos semanas que me desaparecí, fui a ver a Sasuke a un hotel en Japón, me dijo la verdad y tuve que ir a ver a Jiraya el viejo pervertido que andaba con Tsunade.

-- Y entonces ¿Que paso? Por que si desde entonces arreglaste las cosas, hasta ahora vas para tu destino.

-- Las cosas no fueron fáciles es más creo que sigo sin aceptarlo al 100%, pero creo que me necesitan, pero antes de hacer las cosas voy a conocer a mis padres

-- ¿Queeeeee? Apenas los vas a conocer después de 3 años de saber la verdad

-- Si (dijo con algo de pena por mi reacción)

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Mis papas pues… lo que pasa es que… (Estaba muy nervioso) pues… (Se acerco para susurrarme al oído) nadie sabe que están vivos a excepción de mis padrinos, Sasuke y yo, bueno también ahora tú (termino diciendo con una sonrisa)

-- En verdad (estaba muy sorprendida)

-- Mi apellido es Namikaze Uzumaki los has escuchado mencionar

-- Por supuesto, son los apellidos de los dueños de las empresas de bienes raíces más grandes de toda Asía, además es la empresa de un amigo de papá

-- ¿Tú papá conoce a mi padre? (dijo un tanto sorprendido y exaltado)

-- Si, Minato se llama ¿Cierto?

-- Si, y ¿lo ha visto?

-- Desde que tengo uso de razón

-- ¿Tú lo conoces? (parecía eufórico)

-- Si, es una buena persona, y a todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-- Hinata el es mi papá

-- ¿Qué? (ahora la sorprendida era yo)

-- Si, anda dime, cuéntame ¿como es? (dijo tomándome de las manos)

-- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, es parecido a ti

-- ¿en verdad? (parecía muy feliz)

-- Si, es rubio, alto, con unos ojos tan limpios como los tuyos, donde demuestra la sinceridad que tiene al decir las cosas, además es una persona extraordinaria, a veces el me apoyaba más que mi padre, con su sonrisa podía consolar a cualquiera o enamorar si se lo proponía, igual que tú

--…… (Guardo silencio y solo se puso rojo)

-- ¿Pasa algo?

-- En verdad crees que puedo enamorar con mi sonrisa

-- Etto… (Me quede muda, más roja que él)

-- Hinata… ¿era cierto?

-- ¿Qqq…uuu..eee… cosa?

-- En la universidad, cuando escuche que dijiste…

Y de repente fui salvada por un anuncia del capita…

…"Señores pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones en unos instantes aterrizaremos"

Solo fueron segundos los que pasaron y el avión aterrizo, estando en tierra el barullo comenzó y seguía la buena suerte de mi lado, todos comenzaron a buscar sus cosas y arreglarse para salir del avión y nosotros no fuimos la excepción, me apresure lo más que pude y solo dije Adiós. Entrando a la sala de llegada busque con la mirada a mi primo, había ido a recogerme. Durante la búsqueda pues solo pensaba en alejarme lo más rápido de él pues todo se volvió a remover dentro de mi, por verlo, por sentir por primera vez una caricia al tomar mis manos y tener su aroma tan cerca cuando me susurro al oído, lo tenía que olvidar, sabía que no era bueno para mi, no después de 3 años de estar bloqueando sentimientos que jamás fueron correspondidos, pero tampoco revelados, así que solo quería irme para poder seguir como hasta ahora "SOLA" y sin motivos por los cuales sufrir.

-- ¿Dónde estas Neji? (me preguntaba a mi misma cuando alguien todo mi hombro por detrás y voltee para ver quien era)

-- Hinata-sama (me dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza)

-- Ni-san, en que habíamos quedado

-- Lo siento prima, pero tu padre…, ya sabes como es (dijo con algo de fastidio en la voz)

-- Pero mi padre no esta aquí ¿O si? (comenzaba a espantarme)

-- Pues directamente no, pero si esta en una tele conferencia esperando por ti

-- Ouch, que fastidio

-- Jaja, tanto tiempo y sigues sin acostumbrarte

-- No tolero que quiera manejar mi vida

-- Solo es para recordarte algunas cosas

-- Es que pareciera como si no me conociera, ¿Cree que soy tonta o que?

-- jaja no exageres Hinata

-- En fin a que hora esta programa su famosísima tele conferencia

-- Dentro de 1 hora en la oficina

-- Ósea que ni tiempo de cambiarme me va a dar (dije algo molesta)

-- Lo siento

-- En fin que hacerle vamonos

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, era urgente que llegara a la oficina sino mi padre se pondría histérico, estando a punto de salir del aeropuerto escuchamos que alguien gritaba mi nombre…

-- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hinata!!!!!!

--…… (Volteamos para ver quien era)

-- ¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!

-- Que bueno que te alcance (dijo deteniéndose frente a nosotros, estaba bastante agitado)

-- Naruto ¿que haces aquí? (dijo sorprendido Neji)

-- Neji que gusto verte (dijo con una sonrisa en la cara)

-- Me sorprende verte y más después de aquella desaparición tan repentina hace años

-- Jajaja si verdad fue algo raro, pero bueno larga historia

-- ¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-- Hinata, necesito que me hagas un favor

-- ¿Yo?

-- Si, tenemos una conversación pendiente y me gustaría terminarla antes de que me vaya a Nueva York, crees que te pueda volver a ver, mientras estas aquí

-- Etto… no lo se, la verdad voy a estar muy ocupada

-- Mmmmm (dijo algo desilusionado)

-- Pero que te parece si te dejo mi numero y si necesitas algo me llamas (le dije sonriendo)

-- En verdad, si claro me encantaría eso (su sonrisa me encantaba)

Saque una libreta de mi bolsa y anote la dirección de la oficina y mi numero celular, o al menos el que ocupaba cuando estaba en los Ángeles, después de eso nos despedimos y cada quien se fue por su lado, al llegar a la oficina la rutina de todos los viajes comenzó, la tele conferencia con papá solo era para desearme suerte y aclararme unos detalles que cambio a ultimo momento, al menos esta vez no me regaño como de costumbre, terminando de con mi padre iba directo a casa; salía mucho de viaje y al ser este uno de los lugares que más visitaba convencí a papá de que comprara un departamento aquí, y Neji viajaba unos días antes para tener todo preparado a mi llegada, la noche transcurrió tranquila, claro si tranquila se le puede llamar a que no deje de pensar en él ,y que recordé todo lo que en aquellos días de escuela me lastimaba, pero sobre todo recordé lo que lo que me había preguntado en el avión y que por suerte no le conteste, nunca pensé que recordaría ese día, todo fue tan rápido que jamás pensé que lo recordaría…

_**&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&**_

Estábamos en la noche colonial que la escuela nos preparaba antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno, todo estaba súper tranquilo y alegre como cada año, pero en esta ocasión, había algo muy especial a las chavas se les ocurrió que como pronto sería navidad les diéramos un regalo anónimo al chico que nos gustaba y que queríamos conquistar en caso de que no fuera de nosotros y en el caso de que fuera y alguien más le daba algo cuidarlo para que no se los robaran, entonces…

-- Sakura por favor no me hagas hacerlo no puedo

-- Pero por que todos sabemos que lo quieres

-- Eso no es nada seguro ok ustedes inventan, siempre inventan

-- ¿Estas segura de eso Hinata?

-- Tú también por favor ¿de que lado estas?

-- Es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que sientes

-- No, no y no, déjenme en paz

Grite y salí corriendo de ay, era insoportable como por quererme ayudar siempre terminaban lastimándome más, sobre todo Sakura, ella sabia que Naruto estaba mas que enamorado de ella, por que me hacia eso a mi a veces hasta llegue a pensar que era por burla, así que solo corrí y corrí necesitaba desaparecer, y de repente sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevaron a un lugar muy especial maravilloso que nunca imagine que estaría en la universidad así que me quede solo para pensar y de repente mi tranquilidad se interrumpió…

-- En verdad le tienes tanto miedo a la verdad

-- Shikamaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-- Asuma me enseño este lugar cuando se dio cuenta de mi desorden de atención, decía que aquí podía dar mas que en un salón de clases, por eso lo conozco, y vengo a pensar cada vez que lo necesito

-- Yo nunca pensé que hubiera algo así en esta escuela, se ve tan sosa

-- Jaja si lo se, algo problemático, pero cierto

-- Bastante problemático diría yo

-- Por que le tienes miedo Hinata, ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?

-- Por que duele verlo suspirar por quien no lo hace feliz

-- Y tú lo quieres hacer feliz

-- Quisiera que se diera cuenta que podría morir por él

-- Es un problemático

-- Simplemente no se da cuenta de que existo

-- Serias perfecta para él

-- Soy invisible (salieron unas lagrimas de mis ojos)

-- Entonces aparece, dile que existes, da señales de vida, hazlo, toma (dijo dándome un trozo de papel)

-- ¿Qué es esto?

-- Su número celular, si no lo quieres decir, escríbelo y nunca sabrá quien fue

… Y se fue, fumando su cigarrillo, y dejándome con la duda más grande que había tenido en toda mi vida, pues si sabía que el no tenia mi número, pero tal vez podría marcar y no sabría que hacer o decir, no sabia que hacer, de repente la decisión fue tomada viendo las estrellas de una noche despejada en medio de un jardín esplendoroso y lleno de magia que daba tranquilidad; tome el celular y comencé a escribir…

"_**Se que eres inalcanzable que solo vives en mis sueños, pero aun así necesito decirte que te quiero, que vivo vagando en la vereda de tu vida sufriendo por tu soledad y llorando por tus alegrías, voltea a mirarme y sabrás que estoy viva, para ti, para amarte, para darte solo dicha"**_

… En eso sonó mi celular, y desperté a la realidad…

-- Hinata ¿Dónde estas?

-- Hola primo en la escuela y tú (se escuchaba mucho ruido)

-- En el auditorio y no te veo por ninguna parte

-- Jaja es que no estoy hay, pero ya voy para allá ok

-- Ok aquí te espero

-- Ok

… colgué, cuando vi el celular el mensaje ya no estaba en pantalla, así que desperté de mis 5 minutos de cursilería y me olvide de todo, necesitaba recordar que él ya tenia a quien amar. Después de unos cuantos minutos llegue al auditorio de la escuela, todos estaban ay bailando incluyéndolo a él, mi primo se quiso quedar un rato más por que Tenten se lo pidió, y el no le podía negar nada, en eso simplemente escuche una conversación que jamás pensé que existiría…

-- Dobe que mensaje tan conmovedor no sabía que tenías admiradoras (dijo en tono de burla)

-- Cállate Sasuke no es gracioso (dijo algo molesto)

-- Y quien de todas tus amiguitas es

-- No lo se, no tengo registrado el numero

-- Y que vas a hacer, ¿No te interesa saber quien te escribió eso?

-- La verdad si, jamás me habían dicho algo así (dijo muy pensativo)

-- Debo admitir que fue algo muy original

-- Si

-- Llama y salimos de dudas

-- Tal vez, pero ahora necesito tomar aire (dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar)

Yo me sentí morir, tenia la enorme esperanza de que alguien más hubiera tenido el valor para hacer lo que yo no, por que me daría una vergüenza enorme que supiera que fui yo, así que ese momento tome el celular para salir de dudas, revise mis mensajes enviados y o sorpresa ay estaba, un mensaje que según yo jamás envíe, y que ahora estaba con el dueño de mis insomnios; que hacer, ahora como lo vería a la cara si me descubría, pero un momento, el dijo que no tenía mi número guardado, me había salvado, o al menos eso creí…

-- Hinata nos vamos (me llamo mi primo tomándome del brazo)

-- Si Neji cuando quieras

-- Espero no te moleste que pasemos a dejar a Tenten a su casa (dijo con un tono de pena)

-- No para nada (conteste con una sonrisa)

Salimos del auditorio para dirigirnos al estacionamiento e irnos, sabía que mi primo no era muy fiestero pero por Tenten hacia muchas cosas, de repente sonó mi celular…

-- Bueno (dije sin checar quien era)

-- Tú…

Fue lo único que dijo al momento de voltearme a ver, cuando levante la vista me encontré con dos zafiros encantadores que me quitaban el sueño cuando los recordaba, olvide como respirar o como decirle a mi cuerpo que saliera corriendo y se escondiera debajo de la tierra, para que no lo viera jamás, pero me quede estática y solo escuche su voz…

-- Fuiste tú, ¿tú enviaste el mensaje? (dijo sorprendido, acercándose a mi)

-- Etto… yo…

-- ¡¡¡¡¡ Hinata!!!!!! ¡¡¡Vámonos!!!! (Neji grito desesperado)

-- Adiós

-- Espera…

Dijo tratando de tomarme el brazo, pero corrí tan rápido que fue fácil escaparme de él.

_**&&&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&&&**_

Después de eso, no lo volví a ver, a mi padre le surgieron negocios imprevistos y como tenia créditos suficientes, me gradué antes de tiempo, y tan invisible era que hoy que me volvió a ver ni siquiera recuerda desde cuando no estuve con el en el colegio, por eso se me hace imposible que recuerde lo de esa noche, esa confesión jamás debió de haberse sabido, él era muy importante para mi, pero yo jamás fui nada para él y ahora llega a mover todo mi universo por tan solo verlo, necesito olvidar, necesito seguir, tal vez sea hora de aceptar lo que esta sobre la mesa, tal vez sea hora de ver a Gaara con otros ojos y olvidarme de mis sueños, recordar que cuando no puedes estar con quien amas, lo mejor que puedes tener es quien te ame.

Los días pasaron y la semana se iba a acabar en 3 días, estaba en la oficina arreglando cosas de papá y tratando de decidirme en que restauran sería bueno ver a Gaara para decirle que aceptaba su oferta, y de repente paso, paso lo que no creí que pasaría después de tanto…

-- Srta. Hyuuga, tiene visitas

-- Quien es Motoko

-- Dice ser un ex compañero suyo, su nombre es Naruto

-- Naruto

-- Si, le digo que no esta disponible señorita

-- No Motoko, hazlo pasar por favor

-- Como usted diga señorita

-- Naruto ¿que hace aquí? (dije por lo bajo)

-- Adelante Señor (dijo sosteniéndolo la puerta para que pasara)

-- Gracias (le dirigió una sonrisa cautivadora)

-- Hinata hola, perdón por venir sin avisar (dijo caminando hacia mi escritorio)

-- Naruto que sorpresa, que te trae por aquí (dije poniéndome de pie)

-- En realidad necesito tu ayuda (dijo levemente apenado, con la mirada baja)

-- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿En que te puedo ayudar yo?

-- Recuerdas que te dije que venia a conocer a mis papas

-- Si (camine hasta donde estaba él)

-- Bueno, pues no lo e hecho desde que llegue

-- ¿Por qué? (dije muy sorprendida)

-- Tengo miedo (dijo con tristeza en la voz)

-- Miedo ¿de que? ó ¿Por qué?

-- Jamás los he visto, no se nada de ellos ni de mí, no entiendo nada de lo que me dijeron y no se a que me tengo que enfrentar (sonaba cada vez más desesperado)

-- Ven siéntate y tranquilízate (dije tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia un sofá)

-- No se que hacer (dijo poniéndose las manos sobre la cara después de tomar asiento)

-- Si no es indiscreción que has hecho entonces en estos días

-- Nada encerrarme en el hotel, pensar y no se me ocurre nada, por eso vine a verte, estoy desesperado y el límite se acaba

-- Limite de que, no entiendo

-- No termine de contarte la historia y para no hacerla larga déjame te digo que mis padres tuvieron que dejarme solo para que alguien no me hiciera daño, jamás me han dicho quien, cuando la vieja me conto todo, me dijo que tenía 4 años para asumir la presidencia de las compañías de mis padres si quería que sus sufrimientos no fueran en vano, por que si no lo hacía el que me quiso utilizar y el que provoco que estuviera solo todo este tiempo lograría quedarse con lo que mis padres construyeron, ese plazo acaba dentro de 2 meses y por eso me fui no sabía que hacer y ahora pensé que viendo a mis padres entendería más, pero tengo miedo, miedo de no ser lo que esperan, miedo de que ellos no sean lo que me imagino, inclusive miedo de no poder hablar estando frente a ellos, no se que hacer (dijo comenzando a llorar y recargándose en mi regazo)

-- Naruto…

…Me quede sin habla no sabía que decir ni como tranquilizarlo, así que solo le acaricie la cabeza y espere a que se calamara, las cosas que me acababa de decir sonaban horribles y creo que hasta a mi me estaría volviendo loca el no saber que hacer, parece que no a estado nada bien en estos días, pues cuando paro de llorar me di cuenta que estaba dormido, así que trate de acomodarlo lo mejor que pude sobre el sofá y me quite para que estuviera más cómodo; durante el tiempo que permaneció dormido trate de investigar un poco más de la empresa de sus padres, lo más notable, era el accidente automovilístico donde los dos habían fallecido y se aseguraba que su único hijo estaba con sus abuelos el mismo día en que todo paso, pero que jamás se volvió a saber de él, pues su abuelo y tutor se hizo cargo de los negocios familiares y nunca menciono a su nieto, hasta hace 2 años. Danzo era el nombre del socio de su padre, y quería la empresa al100% pues según el testamento del difunto Minato, su hijo al cumplir los 25 años debería tomar posesión de todo y si no lo hacía pasaría a sus manos sin ningún contratiempo y si mal no recordaba Naruto cumplía años dentro de 2 meses, pero entonces por que no simplemente salían a la luz sus padres, que había pasado como para que tuvieran que esconderse, esa parte no la sabia y necesitaba entender, pero en eso despertó…

-- ¿Dónde estoy? (dijo medio adormilado todavía)

-- En mi oficina ¿Cómo te sientes?

-- Hinata, perdón por venir a darte molestias (dijo sentándose en el sofá)

-- No te preocupes no son molestias (dije acercándome a el) ¿Cómo sigues?

-- No debí desmoronarme frente a ti, pero ya no podía más (dijo con la mirada baja)

-- No te preocupes, para que estamos los amigos (me senté junto a él)

-- Gracias (y me abrazo)

-- Y bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-- Perdón (dijo muy sorprendido)

-- Si, cuando vamos a ir a ver a tus padres (dije regalándole una sonrisa)

-- ¿Harías eso por mi? (me miro a los ojos, y yo sentí morir)

-- Dijiste que tenías miedo, tal vez si no vas solo sea diferente

-- Mil gracias Hinata, en verdad no sabes cuanto me ayudaras con eso

-- No tienes por que agradecer nada, pero me gustaría que me hicieras un favor

-- Claro el que gustes dime

-- Deja de tener miedo

-- … (no supo que decir y me miro fijo a los ojos)

-- Eres una persona increíble, de la que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso, saliste adelante por ti mismo y jamás te rendiste a pesar de las adversidades que se pusieron en tu camino, deja de pensar que no te van a querer por quien eres, pues eres maravilloso y eso te hace muy especial

-- Hinata… (Dijo acariciando mi mejilla) Gracias… (y junto sus labios con los míos)

…Yo solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el momento, por fin había sucedido, mi mayor sueño hecho realidad, y saborear el sabor de sus labios fue lo más maravilloso que había pasado en mi vida, duro varios minutos y cuando termino ver el cielo en sus ojos me llevo al paraíso más increíble que podría existir en la tierra, pero lo que dijo fue lo mejor…

-- Yo también te quería, pero eras demasiado para mí (y solo me abrazo)

-- ¿De que hablas?

-- Tu enviaste el mensaje, fue la ultima vez que te ví, y jamás pude decirte lo que sentía

-- Tú amabas a Sakura, te desvivías por ella, sufrías por ella.

-- No te voy a negar que casi toda mi vida creí estar enamorado de ella, pero la realidad fue otra, y jamás lo admití, hasta esa noche en la que te perdí

-- No puedes perder algo que no es tuyo

-- Y como querías que fuera mío si jamás me diste la oportunidad

-- Pero, pero…

-- Pero nada niña linda

-- Esto no es posible y ambos lo sabemos (me puse de pie y le di la espalda)

-- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿No te entiendo?

-- (voltee y estaba a un paso de distancia de mi) Lo que acaba de pasar es un error, tu estas vulnerable por todos tus problemas y yo me deje llevar por un recuerdo absurdo, un sueño de adolescente, no es nada importante

-- Lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto (dijo tomándome de los brazos)

-- No te creo ya deja de fingir

-- Por que no me crees, es la verdad (dijo tratando de volver a besarme)

-- (me aleje de él y me dirigí a la computadora, voltee el monitor y dije) Por eso…

-- Eso es algo sin importancia (dijo algo molesto)

-- Pues importante o no, llevas dos años comprometido con ella, y no espero nada de ti

-- Sasame es _**NADA**_ en mi vida

-- Pues lo es todo en la mía, odio que me engañen y que me quieran ver la cara, te voy a ayudar, pero después cada quien por su lado como siempre

-- Eso lo arreglo el viejo no yo, escúchame por favor (dijo algo desesperado) déjame explicarte

-- No tienes por que darme explicaciones, es la primera vez que nos vemos desde hace años, ni amigos somos, así que no importa

-- Claro que importa necesito que me creas

-- No Naruto, aprendí a no confiar en la gente

-- Es que en verdad no es _**NADA**_

-- Pero las fotos y los artículos sobre ustedes alrededor del mundo son cosas que pasaron, no son arreglos, son cosas que hiciste

-- Deja que te explique

-- No!!!! Es tu vida, tú sabes lo que haces con ella, y para cerrar con broche de oro, yo no soy _**NADA**_ tuyo (le di la espalda y camine hacia la ventana)

-- Hinata, en verdad te quiero, desde hace mucho te quiero

-- Yo no (dije con la voz mas firme que pude conseguir)

-- Entonces, por que me besaste

-- Ya te lo dije, me deje llevar, y si no te queda claro, solo te informo que me caso en 2 meses, para ser exactos el 11 de Octubre, y por supuesto estas invitado (no voltee para verlo, no tenia el valor para hacerlo)

-- Hinata… pero…

-- Nada, así que olvidando nuestras vidas personales, sigues queriendo mi ayuda con lo de tus papas, mira que yo encantada

-- Te lo agradecería (dijo con voz triste)

-- Muy bien, entonces mañana nos vemos a las 10 am aquí y vamos a donde están tus padres te parece

-- Perfecto, entonces me voy

-- Ok

-- Por cierto… (Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta) Perdón, perdón por no ser quien querías y quien te merecías

… Y solo escuche la puerta cuando cerró, no aguante más y me desplome, caí al suelo solo deteniéndome con las manos y lo único que pude hacer fue soltarme a llorar, estaba escuchando palabras que creí solo en mis sueños eran realidad que pensé que en mi vida jamás existirían ni por el ni por nadie, y lo único que pude hacer fue mentirle; decir que me casaría, eso ni yo lo sabía hasta el momento en que sentí que mi mundo se destrozaba junto con mi corazón por escuchar mentiras que deseaba que fueran realidad. Mi enojo realmente esa demasiado y no podía controlar las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, no sabía por que eran, si de tristeza o de rabia, rabia que calcomía el alma y los sentimientos que en algún momento de mi vida sentí por el, rabia por ese engaño que comenzaba a creer en mi cabeza, pero por lago pasan las cosas y ví lo que realmente pasaba, y ahora solo tenía una salida para mi dolor…

-- Bueno, ¿quien habla?

-- Buenas tardes me puede comunicar por favor con el Lic. Gaara

-- ¿De parte de quien?

-- De Hinata Hyuuga

-- Un momento por favor

-- Gracias

………

-- Hinata (dijo con voz sorprendida)

-- Hola Gaara ¿como estas?

-- Demasiado contento por volverte a escuchar y tú que tal

-- Tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta (dije de manera monótona)

-- No entiendo ¿A que te refieres?

-- Acepto casarme contigo

-- No pareces muy convencida (dijo con su voz tan tranquila como siempre)

-- Talvez, pero estoy segura, por que es lo que mas nos conviene a ambos

-- Lo sigues amando, ¿estas segura de sacrificar eso por tu familia, por mi?

-- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, y solo te quiero pedir un favor (dije conteniendo las lagrimas)

-- El que quieras

-- No lo vuelvas a mencionar

-- Hinata es mi mejor amigo y lo sabes

-- Y no te pido que lo dejes, solo no me lo recuerdes ¡¡¡por favor!!! (Dije de manera suplicante)

-- Sabes, creo que esta no es la manera de hablar de este tema, te parece si te voy a ver mañana a tu oficina

-- Claro me encantaría, solo que podría ser temprano tengo una cita a las 10

-- Claro, paso como a las 8 te parece

-- Si muchas gracias Gaara, en verdad me has apoyado mucho y se que él mas dañado en esto eres tú, sobre todo por Matsuri

-- Matsuri entendió las cosas, pero no te voy a negar que sigue sufriendo mucho y yo también, (dijo con voz triste)

-- Perdón, en verdad lamento que nuestros padres hayan arreglado esto (dije un poco enfadada)

-- Tu lo has dicho fueron nuestros padres, no nosotros, pero mañana hablamos con más calma ok

-- Ok gracias Gaara, te quiero

-- Y yo a ti pequeña, hasta mañana

No se si lo que hago es lo correcto pero si se que es lo necesario, mi padre hizo el arreglo del matrimonio hace unos meses, Gaara me lo propuso cuando llegue aquí, pero dude en contestar por haber visto a Naruto en el vuelo y su desaparición le estaba dando puntos al sí, y con lo que supe hoy no encontré mejor solución al dolor que todo esto me causaba, dicen por ay que si no puedes estar con quien amas, te quedes con quien te ama, tal vez en este caso ninguno de los dos sale beneficiado, pero se que al menos tan mal no la vamos a pasar y tal vez con el tiempo las cosas cambien y los sentimientos nazcan, al menos eso espero…

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los ojos más hinchados que nunca, el llanto no seso desde que llegue al departamento, recordar, sentir, soñar, nunca fue tan difícil como esa noche pero ese día se definía mi final el pasado se iba a quedar enterrado y el futuro iba a comenzar, lo único que me dolía más que todo lo que estaba pasando era que por mi culpa sufriera Matsuri, pero mi egoísmo, mi miedo a la soledad y al dolor fueron más fuertes que mis remordimientos, sabia que no era lo correcto pero era lo único que tenía, así que me levante de la cama y me fui a tomar un baño el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo me tranquilizo lo suficiente como para poder hacer lo que tenia que hacer, pues después de hablar con Gaara tendríamos que informar a nuestros padres para los preparativos de la boda, sabía que era un hecho y talvez con esto mi padre por primera vez me reconociera que hice algo bien. Salí del baño y me vestí como si fuera una ocasión muy especial (mi funeral talvez), me dirigí a la oficina y prepare todo para ver a Gaara y después…. Después a él…

Eras 8:30 y Gaara no llegaba, comenzaba a preocuparme nunca hacia eso, o si se le atravesaba algo me avisaba, pero ahora nada, me preocupe; afortunadamente 15 min. después llego…

-- Hola pequeña perdón por la tardanza (dijo con una sonrisa poco común en él)

-- Gaara me tenias preocupada (camine para abrazarlo)

-- Lo siento es que Matsuri llego a la casa anoche y pues comenzamos a discutir un poco (dijo algo apenado)

-- Ops!!!

-- Si pero ni modo

-- Ay Gaara que vamos a hacer, la estoy lastimando mucho a ti también será mejor que nos olvidemos de esto (dije comenzando a llorar dirigiéndome al sofá)

-- Hinata cálmate (dijo abrazándome)

-- Estoy lastimando más personas de las que ayudo con esta boda (puse las manos sobre mi cara, las lagrimas no cesaban)

-- Sabes que te quiero verdad Hinata

-- Si pero amas a Matsuri

-- En realidad no tanto como para perder la oportunidad de estar contigo para siempre (dijo algo apenado)

-- ¿De que estas hablando) (voltee a verlo a los ojos)

-- Siempre te quise más que a una amiga, pero _**ESTAS**_ enamorada de mi mejor amigo eso complicaba mi posición, todo este tiempo que e estado contigo él se lo perdió, el jamás se dio cuenta de lo que eras, de lo que valías, solo veía a Sakura, y saber que ahora puedo tener la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que te quiero me hace muy feliz (seguía sonriendo)

-- Gaara no te puedo mentir, y es mejor que lo sepas, hasta ayer por la mañana yo seguía oponiéndome a esta locura, por que el día en que me lo propusiste volví a verlo

-- ¿De que estas hablando? (dijo en tono preocupado)

-- El día que viaje para acá me encontré en el avión a Naruto, estuvimos platicando y me pregunto que si era cierto lo que hace tanto le había dicho

-- El mensaje…

-- Si, afortunadamente en ese momento aterrizamos y me libre de contestar esa pregunta, pero ayer volvió a parecer en mi vida, vino a verme y nos besamos, no te explico más por que se que no viene al caso – (me pare y trate de alejarme para continuar con la parte más cruel, en verdad estaba siento muy egoísta) – pero me pidió ayuda para unas cosas que necesita hacer, estaba muy mal y se quedo dormido aquí por un rato, en ese inter comencé a investigar acerca de lo que él necesitaba y me encontré con que esta comprometido, se casa en 6 meses, me sentí herida por que a parte de todo me quiso negar las cosas, así que le grite a la cara que yo también había hecho mi vida y que me casaba el 11 de Octubre, y si después de esto sigues aceptando pues empezare a arreglar todo… (Dije con la mirada baja)

Se quedo callado y a mi su silencio me estaba matando, no sabia que iba a pasar, mi egoísmo era cada vez más grande, y saber que a él también lo estaba hiriendo me hacia sentir la peor persona de este mundo, pero no podía más, necesitaba olvidar, olvidarlo, y se que solo estando con alguien más tendría una pequeña oportunidad, ahora si estaba segura que solo podía estar con quien me quisiera ya que jamás estaría con quien amaba…

-- Sabes esto no es lo que esperaba (dijo caminando hacia mi)

-- Lo lamento (comencé a llorar)

-- Pero es preferible saber la verdad - (me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo) – así que te prometo que te voy a ayudar a olvidar, dame la oportunidad y sabrás que en verdad puedes ser feliz - (dijo dándome un beso) – y no te preocupes por nada todo va a salir bien telo prometo

-- Gracias

Lo abrace y nos quedamos así un buen rato, después solo llamamos a nuestros padres y fijamos la fecha del matrimonio, la celebración sería en Japón, quería casarme donde mi madre lo hizo, era un sueño tonto pero a Gaara no le importo, al terminar de hablar con nuestros padres Gaara y Yo comenzamos a discutir pequeños detalles y cosas que a los dos nos agradarían para ese día, pues a pesar de todo sabía que no lo amaba, pero se que sería feliz con él a pesar de todo sería feliz…

-- Bueno pequeña nos vemos en la noche te parece (dijo sonriéndome)

-- Sí necesitamos terminar con estos detalles

-- Ok, pero nos vemos en tu departamento o vamos a la casa

-- Preferiría que fueras a mi departamento

-- Me parece bien, bueno me voy - (dijo levantándose del sofá) – Adiós…

Me beso, no me lo esperaba, pero sabía que era hora de comenzar a interpretar el papel que yo misma había escogido en esta obra de horror, pero no me espere lo que paso después de eso…

-- Lamento entrar así pero no ay nadie quien… me atienda… (Se escuchaba cada vez la voz mas baja)

-- Naruto (dije separándome de Gaara)

-- Gaara (dijo con voz molesta)

-- Naruto

-- ¿Qué haces besando a Hinata? Me podrías explicar

-- Me besa por que es mi prometido ay algún problema con eso (tenia arrogancia en la voz)

-- Como pudiste hacerme esto, es mi mejor amigo (comenzó a gritar)

-- Para empezar te molestaría cerrar la puerta en verdad no quiero un espectáculo aquí

-- (azoto la puerta) Contenta ahora ¡¡¡explícame!!!

-- Ayer te dije que me iba a casar que más quieres que te explique

-- Jamás dijiste con quien

-- ¿Tenía que hacerlo? Que yo recuerde no te debo explicaciones de nada

-- Jamás pensé que harías algo tan bajo y ruin

-- Yo no te hice nada tú y yo no somos nada (comenzaba a desesperarme)

-- Haber los dos para empezar cálmense - (hablo Gaara con voz monótona y los dos volteamos a verlo) – mira Naruto ella no tiene que darte explicación de nada ella tenia años sin verte y cada quien hizo su vida como pudo y como quiso – (volteo a verme) – y tu Hinata tienes que ayudarle a algo que prometiste así que no creo que sea bueno que se estén peleando, cálmate por favor nena (me dedico una sonrisa)

-- Es mi mejor amigo Hinata

-- Y es mi prometido Naruto, y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, nosotros seguimos en contacto por mucho tiempo y fue lo que desato esto, así que por favor no hagas las cosas difíciles, como dice Gaara (camine y lo tome de la mano) tenemos que terminar un asunto juntos, además ya tienes tu vida hecha, no compliquemos algo que no existe

-- Esta bien, y en verdad lo hago solo por que necesito tu ayuda, sino créeme que no aguantaría este teatro

-- Lo mismo digo

-- Ok entonces ya que ambos están bien, me voy - (me abrazo por la cintura y me beso, yo correspondí el beso) – adiós amor, te veo en la noche en tu departamento

-- Si cuídate ok

-- Esta bien - (dijo sonriéndome y soltándome) – Hasta pronto Naruto, gusto en volver a verte

-- Hmmm – (me miro con ojos llenos de dolor y pena - Y bien que vamos a hacer (dijo muy arrogante)

-- Vamos a la casa de tus padres

-- ¿Sabes donde viven? (comento bastante sorprendido)

-- Si, te repito que son amigos de mi padre y hemos tenido contacto con ellos siempre, de hecho me llevo bastante bien con tu mamá, ella me ayudo mucho después de que la mía falleció.

-- Ok vamos

Y así salimos de la oficina rumbo a la casa de los padres de Naruto, no sabía que iba a pasar, pero esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto al ir con él. _**Continuara…**_


	2. Destino en el aire

_**Destino en el aire**_

Pasaron un par de horas desde que salimos de la oficina hasta llegar a la casa de los papas de Naruto, todo el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio pero en las ocasiones en las que vi su rostro veía dolor y tristeza y no me gustaba verlo así, sabia que durante toda su vida había sufrido demasiado como para que ahora yo me sumara a las personas que eran responsables de ese dolor, pero no podía, él no era para mí y lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo…

-- Llegamos (dije mirando hacia la calle)

-- Estoy nervioso

-- Calama todo saldrá bien

Por inercia tome su mano y él la apretó más para que no lo soltara, bajamos del auto y caminamos hacía la puerta de entrada tocamos el timbre y al abrirse la bienvenida que tuvimos no me la esperaba…

-- Hinata que sorpresa (dijo Kushina abrazándome, cosa que provoco que soltara a Naruto)

-- Hola Kushina ¿Cómo estas?

-- Encantada de verte, ¡¡que sorpresa!!

-- Necesito hablar contigo y con tu esposo, ¿Esta en casa?

-- Si claro en su estudio como siempre - (dijo haciéndome una mueca de burla, yo solté una risita) – pero que mal educada soy, por que no me presentas a tu novio pequeña

-- (sentí como el rubor inundo mi cara) Aaa este… no es mi novio, es… un amigo

-- Buenos días joven - (dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial al verlo, tal vez sea cierto que la sangre llama) – pero pasen, pasen no se queden ay

Nos dirigimos hacía la sala, en el camino Kushina le pidió a una de las muchachas que le avisara a su esposo que estaba aquí y que necesitaba hablar con él, y Naruto volvió a tomar mi mano y cuando lo toque note que le sudaba, en verdad estaba muy nervioso y jamás pensé que el podría tener esa reacción, siempre fue tan seguro de si mismo que me sorprendió demasiado…

-- Y dime pequeña a que debemos tu visita (dijo sentándose en la sala y haciéndonos un ademan para que nosotros también lo hiciéramos)

-- Te importaría que te lo dijera cuando llegara Minato

-- Claro que no – (desvió su mirada hacia Naruto) – Y usted joven no me dijo su nombre

-- Me llamo…

-- Preferiría que también lo dijera cuando llegue Minato (dije apenada por interrumpir)

-- Por que tanto misterio Hinata (me miro con cara de preocupación)

-- No es nada malo en verdad (dije sonriéndole)

En ese preciso momento llego Minato y las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes…

-- Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba en una llamada importante

-- Ay amor tu y tus llamadas importantes

-- Hinata que sorpresa (dijo sonriéndome y sentándose junto a Kushina)

-- Hola es que necesito hablar de algo muy importante con ustedes (dije un poco seria)

-- ¿Pasa algo malo Hinata?

-- No, y antes que nada quiero presentarles a mi amigo – (ambos voltearon a verlo y Naruto apretó mi mano) – Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Los dos se voltearon a ver y tenían una cara de sorpresa inigualable, después se le quedaron viendo a él por un largo rato donde reino el silencio y la incomodidad, Naruto bajo la mirada al ver la cara de sorpresa que pusieron sus padres, tenía que ayudarlo, no me gustaba vero así…

-- El es su hijo

-- Como sabes que es nuestro hijo (dijo Kushina con voz triste)

-- Naruto… (Voltee a verlo para darle un poquito de valor)

-- Jiraya – sama me lo dijo hace 3 años, él y Tsunade me contaron lo que paso, la verdad sigo sin entender muchas cosas, y el viejo me dijo que ustedes me lo explicarían todo, por eso decidí venir a verlos - (dijo con la mirada baja) – Espero no incomodarlos

-- Hinata ¿esto es una broma o que? (dijo Minato con voz molesta)

-- ¿De que estas hablando? (estaba desconcertada por su pregunta)

-- Han intentado esta farsa miles de veces (dijo Kushina comenzando a llorar)

-- ¡¡Yo no soy ninguna farsa!! (Grito Naruto poniéndose de pie)

-- Naruto cálmate - (dije con voz suplicante, el volteo a verme y solo lo mire con ternura) – Por favor – (él asintió con la cabeza y se sentó, volví a tomar su mano, parecía más relajado) – Ahora ustedes explíquenme que es esto de la farsa, ¿por que jamás me dijeron que tenían un hijo?, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-- (Minato abrazo a Kushina para tratar de calmarla y comenzó a hablar con voz monótona) Hinata hace 23 años nosotros tuvimos un accidente automovilístico, veníamos de una cena con un socio de la empresa, casualmente al salir del restaurante le informaron que su coche estaba averiado y no tenia como regresar a su casa, Kushina amablemente se ofreció a que lo lleváramos, en el camino a su casa había una curva muy cerrada, los frenos del coche no respondieron caímos a un barranco, entre todo el alboroto no me di cuenta a que hora salió él del auto, pero Kushina se percato de que el bebé no lloraba, volteamos y él niño no estaba… (Kushina lo interrumpió, parecía más calmada)

-- Desde que salimos del restaurante tenía un mal presentimiento le hable al padre de Minato, le dije hacia donde íbamos me prometió que nos alcanzaría en el camino a él no le caía bien Danzo, cuando el carro dejo de dar vueltas pudimos salir del auto, estábamos heridos peor no fue tan grave, mi suegro nos encontró, nos saco de ay antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, nos dijo que no vio a Danzo en ninguna parte, que seguro estaba escondido, días después apareció Danzo ante la prensa diciendo que el niño estaba con su abuelo que nosotros aviamos muerto, que el auto se había incinerado por completo y que no se encontraron nuestros restos… (Comenzó a llorar y Minato continúo)

-- Mi padre nos escondió todo este tiempo por que no estaba tranquilo y comenzó a investigar, descubrió que Danzo se quería quedar con la compañía y por eso nos quiso desaparecer, pero no supimos nada de nuestro bebé, no supimos si se lo llevo él o se perdió en el accidente, lo buscamos por cielo mar y tierra durante 5 años y nunca supimos nada de él ni siquiera una pista que nos dijera que mínimo estaba vivo, _**NADA**_, no había _**NADA**_; hace 3 años se dio a conocer mi supuesto testamento y comenzaron a aparecer jóvenes que decían ser mi hijo desaparecido, hubo algunos que sabias detalles que solo nosotros conocíamos, pero después se descubría que era por la misma servidumbre que los sabían; y ahorita llegas tu diciéndonos que es nuestro hijo ¿como quieres que reaccionemos? (en su voz había indignación y molestia, pero también esperanza)

-- Yo no sabía nada de lo que están diciendo, ni siquiera sabia que tenían un hijo, conozco a Naruto desde la escuela, el es huérfano, o al menos eso creíamos hasta hace poco, ¿te suena el nombre de Tsunade?

-- Jaja como no es segunda esposa de mi padre

-- Sabes que ella tiene un colegio en Konoha en Japón

-- Sí

-- Ay es donde estudiamos nosotros, hace 3 años Naruto se entero que tenia padre y ella y Jiraiya fueron lo que se lo dijeron

-- ¿Mi padre hablo contigo? (dijo muy sorprendido, dirigiéndose a Naruto)

-- Lo conocí hace dos años, pero desde hace 3 me da dinero a manos llenas, cuando salimos de la universidad me dijeron que tenia papas, que tenia un lugar que ocupar que si quería que todo el sufrimiento de mis padres no fuera en vano necesitaba regresar a donde pertenecía – (Kushina comenzó a llorar más y Naruto hablo con la mirada baja y voz triste) – No sabía que pensar ni que hacer así que me largue a donde fuera, vague por el mundo con dinero que misteriosamente aparecía en mi cuenta, hace 2 años conocí a Sasame… – (se quedo callado un momento, volteo a mirarme y parecía que me estaba explicando a mi en lugar de a ellos, yo solo mire sus ojos y vi sinceridad) – Lo único que se de ella es que es de familia rica y con muchas influencias en Japón; días después de conocerla apareció un viejo tocando a mi puerta, me dijo que se llamaba Jiraiya, que era mi abuelo, que por fin había hecho algo bien al ligarme a esa niña, que lo mejor era que formalizara, me escandalice, tenia días de conocerla y no era alguien con quien quisiera estar el resto de mi vida, es arrogante, mimada, caprichosa, en muchos aspectos sosa, así que me negué, pero él me dijo que era necesario para que regresara con mi padres y que las cosas se calmaran un poco, por eso una semana después arreglo mi compromiso con ella y se dio a conocer a la prensa, arreglo las fotos, los viajes, las entrevistas, todo; hace 2 meses explote y le dije que no quería seguir con esa farsa me dijo que tenia que ver a mis padres para entender y que si después de eso seguía negándome que el mismo daría la cara por mi, así que acepte y vine para acá, en Nueva York me esperan Sasame y el viejo para ver que decido…

Me quede atónita, todo esto era por sus padres y yo me negué a escucharlo en su momento, Minato y Kushina se quedaron mudos ante esa explicación pero se reflejaba enojo y rencor en sus ojos, el silencio se prolongo tanto que parecía que el viento estaba hablando con nosotros, y sin previo aviso alguien exploto y todos nos quedamos más que sorprendidos…

-- Mi padre sabía donde estabas… – (dio un golpe en la mesa de centro y se puso de pie) - y nunca nos dijo nada, nos vio sufrir, nos vio llorar, y jamás dijo nada

-- Tal vez tenga una buena razón para haberlo hecho…

-- Tienes razón Kushina…

Todos volteamos a ver al dueño de esa voz y quedamos impactados, Naruto se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo, Kushina solo lo miro desconcertado y Minato se enfureció más al ver como su padre abrazaba a su hijo con una sonrisa en la cara…

-- Mocoso, tanto tiempo sin verte has crecido (dijo alborotándole el pelo)

-- Viejo en que problemas me estas metiendo

-- Me puedes explicar que es todo esto padre (grito Minato demasiado alterado)

-- Sienta y cálmate

-- Como quieres que me calme con todo esto ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-- Kushina, hija, perdóname, se que has sufrido demasiado pero era necesario - (dijo caminando hacía ella e hincándose cuando la tuvo enfrente) – ustedes solos corrían peligro, pero con su hijo corrían el doble, te juro que no lo e descuidado e hecho lo que e podido por él, te lo juro

-- ¿Por qué? - (dijo llorando y abrazándolo) - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

-- Cuando me llamaste para decirme lo de Danzo, mande inmediatamente a alguien a su casa, dando ordenes de que a cualquier movimiento raro lo detuvieran - (se paro y se dirigió a donde esta Minato) – La persona que envié lo espero muy sigilosamente, vio que llego con un bebé en brazos y me aviso enseguida, yo iba llegando al lugar donde se volcó su auto y le di ordenes de tomar al bebé e irse de ay, según el informe que me dio Danzo boto al bebé en la sala y se fue, así que a la menor oportunidad tomo al bebé y se dirigió a mi casa, se quedo con él hasta que yo llegue pero afortunadamente nadie lo vio, el niño se quedo conmigo unos cuantos días, pues fue lo que tarde en averiguar lo que tramaba Danzo, se quería quedar con el empresa, pensó que eliminándolos a ustedes el camino seria fácil, y más viendo que el niño desapareció misteriosamente, pero no contaba con que yo reclamara la presidencia, así que no le quedo más que aceptar; sabía que esto no iba a ser eterno y decidí esconder al niño y de paso a ustedes, pues si una vez ya los había intentado matar no iba a dudar en hacerlo otra vez

-- ¿A dónde te llevaste a mi hijo? (dijo Kushina con voz suplicante?

-- En ese entonces yo estaba saliendo con Tsunade tenia la idea de abrir una escuela, así que la ayude con el proyecto pero le pedí que lo hiciera como internado para que pudiera tener al niño ay, así que lo lleve como si fuera un huérfano, le puse tu apellido de soltera y sabia que con eso nadie lo relacionaría con ustedes y lo mejor era que no le harían daño

-- Gracias (dijo Kushina y todos volteamos a mirarla con mucha sorpresa, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro)

-- Kushina…

-- Nos salvaste y también a mi hijo, valió la pena (dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Jiraiya para abrazarlo)

-- ¿De que estas hablando mujer? (dijo Minato molesto)

-- Te dije que había una razón para lo que hizo tu padre, y ve no me equivoque

-- Pero nos separo 23 años de nuestro hijo (por fin se desmorono y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos)

-- Pero esta vivo, acaso eso no importa (dijo Kushina abrazándolo)

-- Me perdí los mejores años de su vida

-- Perdóname Minato, pero era la única solución

-- Además ahora esta aquí con nosotros - (soltó a Minato y camino rumbo a nosotros, Naruto volteo verme y yo solo le sonreí) – y podemos disfrutarlo verdad hijo

-- ¿Hijo? - (Naruto se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su madre) – Que ironía (tenia media sonrisa en la cara)

-- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-- Apenas hace unas horas me dicen que soy una farsa y ahora me llamas hijo como si me conocieras de toda la vida

-- Debes de entender mi escepticismo (Kushina comenzaba a sollozar, bajando la mirada)

-- (Naruto le tomo la barbilla y le levanto la cara) - Ya no mas por favor – (le dedico una sonrisa a su mamá) -– Ya no llores más, me parte el alma verte así

-- ¡¡Hijo!!

Lo abrazo con un amor increíble, Naruto le correspondió con el mismo afecto y sus ojos también soltaron algunas lágrimas, se separaron un instante e invitaron a Minato a unirse al abrazo y este no dudo en hacerlo, yo estaba feliz, feliz de verlo lleno y pleno como jamás lo vi, me dio mucho gusto saber que por fin tendría lo que tanto añoro toda su vida "una familia" sabia que las cosas estaban muy complicadas, pero era necesario que pasaran así para que todo se solucionara de una manera agradable para ellos; de repente vi al abuelo acercándose a mi y me puse de pie, lo que me susurro no me lo espere…

-- Gracias niña, sabia que no me podía equivocar contigo (me vio a los ojos y me sonrió)

-- ¿De que esta hablando?

-- Hiashi me debía un favor

-- Etto…

-- Ve a verme mañana a mi casa, te explicare todo (dijo dándome un trozo de papel)

Kushina y Minato nos invitaron a comer durante la tarde el interrogatorio fue extenso, querían saber todo lo que su hijo había hecho en todo ese tiempo y en que problemas se había metido, el mismo Jiraiya conto muchas anécdotas del rubio de mis sueños que él no quiso revelar, se notaba que lo había seguido de cerca aun que el jamás se dio cuenta, parecíamos una familia feliz en una reunión cualquiera, Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de tomarme de la mano o darme un beso en la mejilla, eso me ponía mal, pues aun que me encantaba sabía que no era lo correcto, dentro de pocas horas yo iría a ver a mi prometido para afinar detalles de la boda y mi vida ya no era mía, unas horas antes se la había entregado a un desconocido que haría con ella lo que mejor le pareciera, así que decidí que era mejor irme antes de seguir con este sueño que jamás se volvería realidad, pero alguien me interrumpió…

-- Pero entonces no entiendo ¿cual fue tu afán de sepárame de mi hijo?

-- Danzo se quedo tranquilo por que pensó que el niño había desaparecido y ustedes estaban muertos, pero hace 3 años que se dio a conocer tu testamento y comenzaron a aparecer tus supuestos hijos, volvió a buscar al muchacho, lo quería muerto, no iba a perder esta oportunidad de quedarse con todo, así que creí que era hora de que todo saliera a la luz y las cartas ya están a nuestro favor… (Dijo con una sonrisa picara)

-- ¿De que hablas papá?

-- El compromiso de tu hijo con Sasame, la hija del procurador de justicia de Japón

-- ¡¡¡Qué!!! (Dijimos todos al unisonó)

-- Cierto nadie sabía

-- ¿Qué te traes viejo?

-- Ustedes no pueden entrar a Japón hasta que Danzo no este en la cárcel o muerto, y dudo mucho que tengas tanta suerte que se muera en un par de meses, así que si esta el compromiso de Naruto con Sasame su padre puede hacer un juicio contra Danzo con las pocas pruebas que encontramos y ustedes tendrían protección aquí o en cualquier otro lado

-- Así que por eso insististe tanto en eso

-- Sí, es la única manera de que no corran peligro

Yo solo baje la mirada y sentí una punzada en el corazón, ahora más que nunca sabía que jamás podría estar con el aun que en mis fantasías todo tenia ese final feliz, él tenia derecho a estar con su familia y por mi no lo iba a perder, así que me fui antes de que mi fuerza me abandonara y las lagrimas me traicionaran…

-- Bueno creo que esos ya son temas más familiares, así que yo salgo sobrando - (dije poniéndome de pie) – ya cumplí con mi parte que estén bien y ojala los vuelva a ver - (dije con una sonrisa) – con permiso me retiro…

-- Hinata no te vayas (dijo tomándome de la mano)

-- Naruto sabes que tengo otras cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego

-- Tu boda (dijo con fastidio)

-- Sí, así es, buenas noches a todos

-- Hinata espera, me permitirías unos minutos tengo algo que decirte

-- Claro Kushina dime

-- Ven acompáñame nena (dijo tomándome de la mano)

Caminamos por unos segundos y llegamos al estudio de Minato, Kushina me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar, enseguida entro ella y cerro la puerta, tenia una cara muy seria comenzaba a preocuparme un poco…

-- Pasa algo Kushina

-- Ven nena siéntate

-- Me estas espantando (dije sentándome a su lado)

--¿Es él verdad?

-- No te entiendo

-- Es él, el dueño de tu corazón, aquel amor imposible del que tanto me hablabas cuando eras una adolecente

-- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-- Veo como lo miras, como él te mira, te quiere

-- No lo creo

-- Yo si

-- Esto es imposible (dije poniéndome de pie y dándole la espalda)

-- ¿Por qué? Parece que ya no es tan imposible como decías

-- Todo lo contrario, es incluso más que imposible

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Lo acabas de escuchar, me voy a casar, el también

-- Eso no es seguro

-- No me hagas soñar con algo que es imposible (comencé a llorar)

-- ¿De que estas hablando?

-- Kushina necesitan que se case con Sasame es su oportunidad de estar juntos

-- Y dejar que él sea infeliz, tú lo escuchaste, no la soporta

-- Eso se quita con el tiempo

-- No voy a dejar que mi hijo sea infeliz por nosotros

-- Y quieres que lo sea yo

-- No te entiendo Hinata

-- Me voy a casar con Gaara, sabes que esto se iba a dar tarde o temprano

-- Tú no lo amas

-- Aprendí a hacerlo

-- No te mientas a ti misma nena, sabes no que se aprende a amar

-- Es lo que ambos necesitamos, ustedes estarán juntos y mi padre no me seguirá diciendo que soy una inútil

-- Hiashi es un tonto nena, no arruines tu vida por él (dijo abrazándome)

Yo le respondí el abrazo y llore, llore y llore, llore como jamás había llorado, no podía parar y menos sabiendo que tal vez todo esto podría haber sido diferente si yo hubiera escuchado a Naruto ó él se hubiera aparecido antes, no me di cuenta pero cuando reaccione del llanto estábamos de nuevo sentadas en un sillón, estaba recostada sobre el regazo de Kushina y ella me acariciaba el cabello, no pude evitar recordar que mi madre me consolaba así cuando era pequeña y mi papá me regañaba de una manera muy cruel, solo salí de mis recuerdos al volver a escuchar su voz…

-- Vas a dejar que tu padre gane otra vez

-- La alianza con la familia de Gaara es lo que mas le conviene a papá

-- Y tú pequeña, ¿tú que?, no eres un objeto que puede usar para su beneficio

-- Sabes que siempre me ha visto de esa manera

-- ¿Por qué no luchas por tu amor?

-- Por que es imposible, esta flotando en el aire y no lo puedo agarrar

-- Hinata…

-- Lo siento Kushina me tengo que ir – (dije poniéndome de pie y limpiándome las lagrimas) – es hora de regresar a mi realidad

-- Hinata…

-- Adiós y gracias, gracias por haber tenido al hijo que tuviste

Y salí del estudio, camine lo mas rápido que pude y trate de no ver hacia la sala donde estaban los 3 hombres que habían cambiado mi vida, pensé haber pasado inadvertida, pero antes de dar un paso fuera de la casa una mano me detuvo en seco…

-- ¿Por qué te vas?, ¿Por qué me dejas?

-- Cumplí con mi parte del trato, ya te traje a tus padres, ahora cada quien por su lado (le di la espalda)

-- No me dejes, no ahora que te volví a encontrar

-- Lo lamento, tengo que irme (intente zafarme de su agarre, pero el me volteo para verlo a los ojos)

-- ¿Por qué lloraste?

-- Nada importante

-- No me gusta ver tus ojos tristes, en la escuela fui el culpable de muchas de tus lágrimas, dime por favor que esta vez no es por mí

-- Ya te dije nada importante

-- Hinata te quiero, en verdad te quiero (dijo abrazándome, al principio me resiste pero no pude más)

-- Yo no te quiero – (le correspondí el abrazo y hundí mi cara en su pecho, no tenia el valor de mirar sus ojos) – Yo te adoro, te amo con todo el alma y siempre lo hare, pero no te puedo dar lo que necesitas, perdóname…

…lo solté, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo, subí al auto y mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, me sentí morir, lo amaba y no podía estar a su lado, entonces que hacer, _**OLVIDAR**_, era mi única salida; así que trate de calmarme y hacerme a la idea de haber perdido la única oportunidad de tener lo que había soñado siempre, llegue a mi departamento y fui directo a tomar un ducha, necesitaba estar coherente para ver a Gaara y sobre todo necesitaba borrar la evidencia de mi traición, pues sabía que con el pensamiento y el corazón le sería infiel eternamente, no se lo merecía, pero Naruto no renunciaría a mi si no le ponía un limite definitivo y eso solo lo podría hacer con la boda. Salí del baño y no tenía ganas de nada, pero no podía darle marcha atrás, así que solo me puse un pijama cómodo para recibir a mi futuro marido y terminar con los detalles de mi nueva vida a su lado, unos minutos después sonó el timbre y no espere encontrarme con esa sorpresa…


	3. Buscando el amor

_**Buscando el amor**_

-- ¿Que hacen aquí?

-- Tenemos que hablar contigo

-- Pasen

Y entramos los tres a la sala, nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentar a mi pasado y a mi futuro al mismo tiempo, creí que todo iba ser sencillo, no volver a ver a Naruto, casarme con Gaara y vivir interpretando un papel que odiaba mas que a nada en esta vida, pero ellos pensaban diferente…

-- Las cosas no pueden seguir así Hinata, decide que vas a hacer con tu vida

-- ¿Perdón?

-- Ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre al otro, así que decide con quien te quedas

-- Eso es injusto Gaara

-- Pero es necesario – (por fin hablo Naruto y dijo muy apenado) – No hay otra solución, además de todo es tu felicidad de la que estamos hablando…

…me quede callada y baje la mirada; mi felicidad nadie había mencionado esa palabra junto con mi nombre o al menos en una conversación donde yo estuviera incluida, no sabía que decir o que pensar, Naruto fue el primero que lo dijo y creo que por eso me dolió mas saber que a nadie más que a la persona con la que jamás iba a poder estar se preocupaba por mi me estaba matando el alma y yo ya no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de seguir con esto, tenía que acabar con mi suplicio lo más rápido que pudiera…

-- Creo que no hay nada que discutir aquí, - (me puse de pie y le di la espalda a ambos) - me voy a casar con Gaara y tú con Sasame, asunto solucionado, y ahora si no les importa, estoy cansada me gustaría que me dejaran sola

-- Perfecto todo aclarado, yo me voy - (me abrazo x la espalda y me dio un beso en la mejilla) – adiós amor, te veo mañana para seguir con los preparativos

-- Hasta mañana (contuve las lágrimas)

-- Y si a ti no te importa me gustaría que te fueras no quiero que estés en la casa de _**MI**_ novia (dijo algo altanero y enseguida escuche como se cerraba la puerta)

-- Y tú ¿quieres que me vaya?

-- Es lo mejor

-- Hinata ¿vas a renunciar a nuestro amor por esto?

-- No hay nada nuestro, el nosotros no existe

-- Hinata - (me giro para que volteara a verlo, tomo mi barbilla y me levanto la mirada) – dime que no sientes nada por mi

-- Eso es imposible (sentí una lagrima rodar mi mejilla)

-- Entonces ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no peleas por nosotros?

-- No hay nosotros (dije zafándome de su agarre)

-- Lo acabas de decir, lo dijiste en la tarde, entonces de que se trata eso ¿me amas o no? (comenzó a gritar)

-- Naruto, nuestros compromisos podrán dañarnos a nosotros, pero benefician a nuestras familias, y si tu pregunta es si estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme a mi por ellos, la respuesta es _**Sí**_ (lo mire a los ojos)

-- ¿Por qué? Ellos jamás han hecho nada por ti (comento indignado)

-- Eso no importa

-- ¿Pero Hinata…?

-- Nada, la decisión esta tomada, necesitas olvidarme, así como yo te olvidare, es lo mejor para ambos

-- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes

-- Naruto no me hagas esto más difícil (dije acariciándole el rostro)

-- Él no te quiero (me abrazo)

-- No digas eso, me quiere y por eso se que no será tan difícil sobrellevar esto

-- No te das cuenta que se esta aprovechando de la situación (dijo separándonos y viéndome a los ojos)

-- Es tu amigo no hables así de él

-- No es mi amigo – (me dio la espalda) – no después de esto

-- No quiero que esto los afecte a ustedes, se que ambos tiene mucho en común, no es justo para ustedes (lo abrace por detrás y apoye mi cabeza en su espalda)

-- Es que no te quiero perder (dijo tomándome las manos)

-- Te das cuenta, parece como si fuéramos algo y nos estuviéramos despidiendo (dije con ironía)

-- Vámonos, vámonos lejos de aquí, tu y yo, comenzar de cero (volteo a mirarme, pero no me soltó)

-- Estas loco (solté una risita)

-- Por ti

-- No te das cuenta de lo que ocasionaría eso (me senté en el sofá)

-- Si, nuestra felicidad (se hinco frente a mi regalándome una de las sonrisas que mas me encantaban de él, con la que no le podía decir que no)

-- Ojala fuera tan fácil

-- Lo es, - (tomo mis manos) - mis padres tiene una casa en Italia, y como nadie sabe quienes son mis padres, podemos irnos para allá y jamás nos encontrarían

-- Naruto date cuenta de lo que dices

-- Es la única solución que tengo para no perderte

-- Ya te dije que no puedes perder lo que no es tuyo (baje la mirada)

-- Talvez tú como tal no, por que no eres un objeto, pero tu amor, tus sentimientos por mi, esos si me pertenecen, y los quiero conmigo para siempre

-- Y para siempre te van a pertenecer, - (le acaricie la cara) - pero no podemos estar juntos y lo sabes

-- No entiendo por que te aferras a esa idea (se sentó sobre la alfombra y recargo su cabeza en mis piernas)

-- Naruto a quien prefieres ¿A tus padres ó a mí?

-- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-- Todo, - (le acariciarle el pelo) - si te casas con Sasame podrás estar con ellos el resto de tu vida, y los podrás proteger de todos los que les quieren hacer daño, y se que se lo merecen, los conozco desde hace años, son excelentes personas y vale la pena que recuperes el tiempo que has perdido con ellos.

-- ¿Y el tiempo que e perdido contigo?

-- Ese no importa, yo no importo, tu familia te necesita

-- Pero por que no entiendes que yo te necesito a ti, ya encontrare una forma de ayudarlos y estar con ellos, pero no a costa tuya

-- Es lo mas sencillo que podemos hacer, por favor, cásate con ella, se feliz con tus padres

-- Pero no la soporto

-- Jajaja, aprenderás a vivir con ella, solo pon algo de tu parte por favor

-- Hinata – (levanto la cara y me miro a los ojos) – _**TE AMO**_

…no puede más y lo bese con toda la pasión y ternura que tenía guardadas desde hace años solo para él, me correspondió con la misma intensidad y necesidad que jamás pensé que tendría por mí, lo necesitaba más de lo que admitía e incluso de lo que decía, no podía negarle a mi corazón y a mi cuerpo que él era su único dueño y que esta noche venia a reclamarlos, de repente la necesidad y el deseo de ambos aumento nuestro beso de prolongo tanto que solo la necesidad de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones nos hizo separarnos, me miro a los ojos y volvió a decir _**TE AMO**_ seguía sin creerlo, por eso solo cerré mis ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas que este sueño no terminara jamás…

-- Yo también te amo, y con toda el alma, pero creo que nos encontramos en un mal momento

-- No te quiero perder

-- Perdóname por favor (cerré los ojos y baje la mirada)

-- Perdóname tú a mí, por no haberte seguido aquella noche, por negarme a mi mismo lo que sentía, por ser tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de lo especial que eres, por haberme alejado de ti tanto tiempo, por…

…no se callaba así que pensé que era mejor callarlo, lo bese, no era como si me molestara lo que decía, pues toda mi vida soñé con eso, pero sentía la tristeza y el dolor que le provocaba y no quería verlo sufrir más, menos por mi; me volvió a corresponder, y no sabía exactamente hasta donde era capaz de llegar, pensé que no pararía, pero creo que yo era la que no podía ni quería, necesitaba sentir lo que era el verdadero amor, lo que era capaz de dar y recibir por deseo y gusto no por obligación.

Nuestro beso se rompió por la necesidad de respirar, nos miramos a los ojos y vi un brillo en los de él que me daba una alegría sin fin, parecía que le agradaba tanto como a mi probar su sabor, durante un buen rato se hizo un silencio sólo roto por el golpeteo de mi corazón, la cadencia acompañada de nuestras respiraciones y el susurro de nuestros labios mientras se volvían a unir y se movían de forma sincronizada, no supe exactamente como pero en un instante se paro del piso sin romper nuestra unión acomodándonos de tal manera en el sillón que él estaba encima de mi, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y las mías la de él, por un segundo sentí que tenía entre mis brazos a alguien más parecido a un ángel que a un hombre, de repente sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que siguieron su camino contra mi rostro y mi garganta; de repente todo se detuvo abrí los ojos y me encontré los suyos también abiertos, clavados en mi rostro, nada parecía tener sentido cuando me miraba de esa manera, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron durante un momento; sus ojos eran tan profundos como el cielo que imaginé estar mirando en realidad el mismo centro de su alma. Me devolvió la mirada como si él también estuviera viendo la mía y como si le gustara lo que encontró, sabía que mis sentimientos eran suyos pero yo quería demostrarle que había más, porque mi cuerpo reclamaba su presencia y no sabía como darle una invitación a ello, pero los dedos de mi mano derecha encontraron la respuesta, se trabaron en su cabello dorado, mientras presionaba la izquierda con fuerza contra la parte más estrecha de su espalda. Me acarició la cara con esas manos que daban placer con el mínimo de los roses y sus labios siguieron el camino de regreso a los míos pasando por cada uno de los lugares que desearon; no sabia que estaba pasando y ni siquiera encontraba la razón para detenerlo, solo le hacia caso a mi necesidad de él, las caricias y los besos continuaron de una manera casi perfecta, nuestros instintos nos guiaban en esa secuencia de pasión que nos proporcionaba una felicidad increíble y parecía que ambos deseábamos que durara eternamente.

Su boca buscó la mía de nuevo; con cuidado, dejé que la punta de mi lengua presionara su labio liso como el cristal, y él suspiró. Su dulce aliento sopló, frío y delicioso, sobre mi rostro, sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello hacia abajo, hasta el extremo de mi hombro y solo lo escuche susurrar _**TE AMO **_me rodeó con los brazos, me estrechó contra él y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobró vida propia. De repente me tomo en brazos y camino a donde sus instintos lo llevaron creyendo que era el camino correcto a mi habitación…

-- La puerta del final, estas son las habitaciones de Hanabi y Neji

-- Tu primo y tu hermana viven contigo (dijo algo apenado)

-- Jaja no te preocupes, Hanabi viene hasta vacaciones y Neji tuvo que regresar a Japón para otros asuntos, así que estamos solos

-- Ya me habías espantado

…llegamos a mi habitación y abrí la puerta

-- Muy linda

-- Gracias

El departamento estaba en el piso 15 y las ventanas de cada habitación eran de piso a techo, casualmente y para mi suerte las cortinas de la mía estaban abiertas y la luna se asomaba a saludarnos, la estancia estaba solo iluminada por ella y el romanticismo aumento en los dos; camino hacia la cama y me sentó en el centro, la rutina no cambio, se inclino hacia mi dejando caer todo su peso sobre sus brazos que estaban apoyados en el colchón y los besos eran igual de apasionados que antes, lo tome de la nuca y lo jale hacia mi, hice que nuestros cuerpos quedaran recostados, sus manos no perdieron oportunidad y comenzaron a acariciarme comenzando por mi espalda, siguiendo por mi abdomen y continuando por mis caderas hasta llegar a los muslos de mis piernas; cada caricia me hacia vibrar y desear más, así que no me quede atrás, metí mis manos por debajo de la playera que traía, deslicé la mano por su pecho, recorriendo los lisos músculos de su estómago, maravillándome, a él le atravesó un ligero estremecimiento y en uno de sus mínimos descuidos aproveche para arrebatarle esa prenda que me estorbaba para admirarlo tal cual era y la bote al piso, él me miro con ojos picaros pero no se detuvo, su caricias cada vez eran mas sensuales.

Pasamos el tiempo con jugueteos increíbles, y caricias incomparables, la pijama que traía también salio volando cayendo el algún lugar y se podía sentir en el aire la pasión que desbordábamos; pero de repente la razón llamo a su cabeza y talvez a mi conciencia…

-- Esto no esta bien (dijo alejándose de mi)

-- ¿Por qué? - (dije algo triste) – acaso no te gusto

-- Claro que me gustas tontita – (me beso tiernamente) - te quiero, te deseo, pero no así (dijo acariciando mi cara)

-- ¿Entonces que pasa?

-- Nena, se sincera conmigo, ¿esto es una noche cualquiera o lo vas a dejar para quedarte conmigo?

-- Me voy a casar con él, eso no se puede evitar

-- Te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo – (dijo entre molesto y triste sentándose al filo de la cama dándome la espalda) – por poco te hago el amor y tu me dices que te casas con él

-- Es lo mejor para todos

-- hmmm

Se paro y comenzaba a ponerse la camisa, lo único que se me ocurrió fue pararme y detenerlo…

-- No ¡por favor! - (dije tomándolo del brazo y volteándolo para obligarlo a verme) – quédate, quédate conmigo, aun que sea esta noche ¿por favor! (dije suplicante)

-- ¿Para que?, para que mañana me votes y me digas que te olvide (dijo molesto zafándose de mi)

-- Para poder disfrutarte hoy como jamás lo podré hacer

-- Hinata… (Me abrazo)

-- ¿Por favor?

-- Tonta, eres una tonta, pero te amo

Y nos volvimos a besar, me abrazo y nos acostamos. No paso nada más por acuerdo de los dos, pero dormir abrazada de él fue lo más sorprendente de mi vida; el sol, caliente sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, me despertó por la mañana, era muy tarde, quizás más del mediodía, no estaba segura, No abrí los ojos por miedo a darme cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado fuera un sueño, pues a pesar de todo me sentía demasiado feliz como para cambiar nada, no importaba lo poco que fuera. Los únicos sonidos eran los de nuestra respiración, y el latir de mi corazón... Me encontraba tan cómoda recostada, atravesada sobre su pecho, estrechada por sus brazos, me sentía muy a gusto, muy natural, sus dedos recorrían suavemente el contorno de mi columna, y supe que se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados y apreté aún más los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, apretándome para acercarme todavía más a él, no dijo nada; sus dedos seguían deslizándose arriba y abajo por mi espalda rozándola apenas mientras trazaba delicados dibujos sobre mi piel. Me habría sentido del todo feliz si hubiera podido quedarme allí para siempre, sin perturbar para nada el momento, aunque mi mente y conciencia tenían otras ideas, era como si estuviera obligada a aterrizar en la tierra, desde una gran altura…

-- Buenos días dormilona (dijo dándome un beso en la frente)

-- Hola guapo, buenos días

-- ¿Por qué Hinata, por que?

-- No entiendo de que hablas (dije ocultándome en su pecho, sabia a la perfección que me iba a decir)

-- Estas haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar que esto, pase diario, que tengamos un poco de felicidad, de tranquilidad, ¿Por qué? (parecía muy indignado)

-- Es necesario - (me levante de la cama) – perdóname, pero es necesario – (voltee para besarlo) – ahora tu decides, te quedas hoy conmigo disfrutando como si fuera el ultimo día de nuestras vidas, o te vas odiándome por el resto de ella

…me dirigí a la puerta del baño de mi habitación, sabia que si cuando saliera el seguía ay el día sería maravilloso, pero si no estaba tendría q comenzar a borrar todo lo vivido esa noche de mi memoria antes de tiempo. Tome una ducha con agua caliente que me relajo al máximo, a pesar de estar nerviosa por lo que me encontraría al salir, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabia que valió la pena pues los recuerdos inundaron mi mente y me llenaron de felicidad, pero era momento de salir, tenia dos opciones bata o una toalla; no sabía que si seguía ay pero me arriesgue a pensar que si, tome la toalla me envolví en ella para salir…

-- No puedo dejarte – (me estaba esperando parado con el torso descubierto en la puerta del baño) – no ahora que te encontré - (me abrazo) – se que mañana dolerá más, pero me voy a arriesgar, me haces demasiada falta como para no aprovechar esto, pero solo te voy a pedir algo a cambio…

-- Lo que quieras (estaba feliz así que le sonreí)

-- Hoy serás solo mía, en toda la extensión de la palabra

-- No entiendo

-- Nada de celular, nada de oficina, nada de familia, amigos o cosas que se le parezcan, solo mía

-- Acepto, pero ay algo que no puedo evitar

-- ¿Qué?

-- Tengo que ir a ver a tu abuelo, me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo

-- El viejo, ¿Qué quiere?

-- No lo se

-- hmmmm

--… (Lo bese)

-- Esta bien me convenciste (dijo sonriente)

…junté las manos con firmeza alrededor de su cuello, estirándome sobre las puntas de mis pies para alargar el beso, él se inclinó para que pudiera besarle y entonces sus brazos se tensaron a mí alrededor, alzándome del suelo de modo que no tuviera que inclinarse. Después de eso, me dejo vestir, claro sin dejar de molestar con que me veía espectacular y varias cosas más que son difíciles de pronunciar, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara como cuando éramos adolescentes, estaba casi lista y de repente recordé algo…

-- Oye y que le vamos a decir a tus padres cuando lleguemos juntos y tu con la mismo ropa de ayer

-- Nada – (me abrazo por la cintura) - por que tu te vas a casa de mis padres y yo paso a mi hotel a bañarme y cambiarme, - (me beso) - te alcanzo allá, y te advierto que ese tiempo que me tarde es lo único que tienes para hablar con el viejo, por que después te voy a robar; vas a ser mi prisionera hasta las 2 de la tarde del día de mañana

-- ¿A las 2 de la tarde? (dije algo contrariada)

-- Si, tú dijiste un día y mi día empieza ahorita y son las 2

-- ¿Qué? - (dije viendo el reloj) – es tardísimo, tu abuelo me va a matar

-- ¿Por qué? Te dijo una hora en específico

-- No, pero…

-- Nada, tú eres mía

Me beso, y para mi sus labios se estaban volviendo irresistibles y embriagadores, no podía estar sin ellos ni un momento aun que sabia que estaba mal, pero no me importo la culpabilidad tendría que esperar 24 horas más para aparecer en mi vida, pues deseaba más mi satisfacción propia que algo más. Juguete con sus labios por unos instantes y él me siguió la corriente, por extraña razón volvimos a llegar a la cama y las caricias empezaron a subir de tono haciendo que los dos empezaron a desear no salir de esa habitación en ningún instante del día, y parecía que esta vez iba a ganar nuestro deseo pero mi celular sonó y nos saco de nuestro éxtasis…

-- (me solté un poco de él para tomar el celular del buro) - Oh, oh - (mire la pantalla para ver quien era)

-- ¿Qué paso? (dijo besándome el cuello)

-- Es Gaara

-- Hmmm – (seguía besándome muy apasionadamente) – te doy permiso que contestes (susurro cerca de mi oído)

-- Si me sigues distrayendo de esa manera no voy a saber que decirle (dije dándole un rápido beso en los labios)

-- Entonces no le contestes

-- Se va a poner furioso

-- Hmmm, no me importa

Los besos continuaban, pero aún así decidí contestar…

-- Bueno

-- Hola nena ¿Cómo estas?

-- Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?

-- También gracias, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-- Tengo mucho trabajo, pero no iré a oficina

-- Entonces te puedo ir a ver a tu casa

-- No – (dije medio exaltada, en parte por la pregunta y en parte por que las manos de Naruto comenzaban a recorrer el interior de mis piernas de una manera muy excitante) – es que no voy a quedarme aquí, tengo varios lugares que visitar

-- ¿Estas bien? Te oigo un poco alterada

-- Estoy bien enserio, solo un poco apurada por que tengo que salir (mire a Naruto algo contrariada, nos teníamos que apurar)

-- Bueno entonces que tengas buen día

-- Tú igual

-- Te quiero Hina

--… Bye

Colgué, sabía que Gaara entendería mi reacción o al menos eso esperaba, además estaba más interesada en lo que me estaba esperando con cierto rubio al cual yo adoraba con toda el alma, pero de repente sentí unos labios muy demandantes sobre los míos y solo correspondí esa intensidad, sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y a pesar de que la ropa estorbaba, la sensación era casi la misma a la de la noche anterior, donde esta no existía y todo era tan intenso como ahora, pero si queríamos un tiempo más para nosotros teníamos que acabar antes con formalidades y después solo dedicarnos a lo que nos placiera, por eso decidí que era momento de decir algo…

-- Amor (jugaba con sus cabellos)

-- Hmm (seguía besando mi cuello y comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa)

-- No quiero que pienses que esto me desagrada, pero tenemos que ir a la casa de tus padres recuerdas

-- Hmm - (levanto la cara y me miro a los ojos) – ok, ok, pero ya me las pagaras después

-- Ok (y le sonreí)

Con esas palabras nos dimos un beso y nos levantamos de la cama, me arregle de nuevo el cabello y la blusa la acomode en su lugar, el se termino de poner su playera y tomo sus cosas al igual que yo, salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos a su hotel; sabía que mi chofer le tenía cierta lealtad a Gaara (él me lo contrato) así que no podía andar con Naruto a mis anchas estando él, así que no lo llame y tome mi auto, le di las llaves a Naruto para que manejara y el acepto gustoso, llegamos a su hotel y lo deje en la entrada, nos dimos un beso tierno y me fui, cuando arranque el carro me acorde que su abuelo me había dado la dirección de su oficina y que tenía que verlo allá así que busque su tarjeta en mi bolsa, cuando llame me dijeron que no había ido así que llame a casa de los papas de Naruto para saber si estaba hay me dijeron que si, por lo que no hubo cambio de planes y me dirigí así allá, 15 minutos después llegue…

-- Hola Hinata ¿como estas? (dijo Kushina abriéndome la puerta?

-- ¿Por qué siempre abres tú? No se supone que para eso esta tu servicio

-- Jaja, si, pero me gusta ver quien llega a mi casa antes que nadie, pero anda ven pasa

-- Gracias

Entramos a la casa y en la sala estaban Minato y su padre tomando una taza de café…

-- Buenos días a todos (dije con una sonrisa en la cara)

-- Hola hermosa, que sorpresa tenerte de nuevo por acá

-- Lo siento, es que tenia que hablar con Jiraiya – sama y cuando hable a su oficina me dijeron que no estaba, así que llame para acá y me dijeron que sí, por eso me atreví a venir a molestar…

-- No es ninguna molestia, y si no les molesta esto es urgente… ¿Minato me prestas tu estudio?

-- Claro papá (dijo con cara de sorpresa)

-- Muy bien acompáñame pequeña

Me hizo un ademan para que caminara enfrente de él, unos pasos después llegamos a la puerta del estudio y él la abrió para que pudiera pasar…

-- Toma asiento

-- Gracias (me senté en una de las sillas del escritorio)

-- Muy bien - (dijo sentándose frente a mi) – supongo que estas intrigada por lo que te dije ayer de tu padre

-- Así es

-- Bueno por donde quieres que empiece, por la prisa de tu boda con Gaara ó el por que de esa boda

-- ¿De que esta hablando? No entiendo

-- Sabes por que tu padre quiere que te cases con Gaara

-- Por que su familia, al igual que la mía es muy importante en el rubro y siendo las 2 más grandes pueden controlar el mercado

-- Ese era el plan original de Hiashi, pero tuvo unas cuantas modificaciones

-- Sigo sin entender

-- Tu padre esta en la ruina Hinata

-- ¿Queeee?

-- ¿Sabes a que regreso a Japón Neji?

-- No

-- Hinata, tu padre quiso hacer negocios muy arriesgados con las personas equivocadas, gracias a eso perdió la mayor parte de su fortuna, Minato y él eran muy buenos amigos, se conocieron desde la universidad como sabes pero tuvieron un problema que hizo que se alejaran mucho

-- ¿De que problema me habla?

-- Minato y tu padre tenían el mismo proyecto para titularse en la universidad, se hizo un concurso y el ganador iba a tener todo el apoyo para que dicho negocio se llevara acabo, y a pesar de ser el mismo Minato lo presento más fundamentado y realista que tu padre, así que él gano, Hiashi decía que Minato le había robado la idea y tardo en entender que no fue cierto, pero jamás se le quitaron los celos hacia Minato, así que cuando tu padre estuvo en problemas y Minato le ofreció ayuda a tu padre, él por su orgullo no lo acepto

-- Entonces, ¿mi padre ya lo perdió todo?

-- Si y No

-- Explíquese por favor

-- Si lo perdió por que no esta en sus manos, y no por que el dinero sigue existiendo

-- Entonces que paso

-- El padre de Gaara y el tío de Sasuke están unidos para arrebatarle su fortuna tanto a Hiashi como a los Uchiha

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Sus empresa son las más solventes a nivel internacional en la rama bancaria, más por que han sabido llevarlo más ala que un simple lugar donde guardar dinero, y Madara es quien planeo todo

-- Usted como sabe todo esto

-- Siempre me ha gustado investigar nena y la verdad se me hizo muy raro cuando Minato me comento que Hiashi estaba a punto de la ruina, pues tu padre es muy inteligente para los negocios, jamás había fallado, se me hizo muy raro que por algo tan tonto lo hubiera hecho, así que investigue y me encontré con que los Uchiha también tenían problemas desde la desaparición de Itachi el mayor de ellos

-- Ósea que Sasuke también esta en problemas

-- Lo conoces

-- Era compañero de la escuela, y digamos que conocido social, a todos los eventos que mi padre me manda lo veo

-- Ya veo, entonces esto si va enserio

-- ¿A que se refiere?

-- Nos desviamos mucho del tema principal, tu boda

-- ……

-- El padre de Gaara amenazo a Hiashi de que si no te casabas con su hijo, destruiría su empresa y que si te casabas, le daba lo necesario para volverse a levantar, claro uniendo las empresas…

-- Gaara lo sabe

-- Sí

-- Entonces me están utilizando

-- Podría decirse que sí

-- ¿Por qué mi padre no me dijo esto?

-- No quiere que lo hagas por obligación, a pesar de todo te quiere y más de lo que te imaginas, pero no sabe como demostrártelo, desde la muerte de tu madre se siente perdido

-- Pero con Hanabi nunca ha sido así

-- Por que tú hermana siempre fue más apegada a él y tú nunca dejabas a tu madre

-- Me quiere

-- Demasiado aun que no parezca, eres su adoración por algo eres su única heredera, además de ser la viva imagen de tu madre

-- Y a todo esto, ¿Qué favor le debía mi padre?

-- Tu padre sabe todo esto que te acabo de decir, así que planeo algo para que las cosas se les voltearan tanto al padre de Gaara como al tío de Sasuke

-- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

-- Tú serias la única capaz de manipular a Gaara, pues a pesar de que sabe todo esto te quiere

-- Pero…

-- Tienes que decidir, tu felicidad o tu fortuna

-- No entiendo

-- Naruto o Gaara

-- ………

--Te dije que no me pude haber equivocada contigo, toda la escuela sabia que querías a Naruto, la misma Tsunade me lo confirmo la noche que le dijimos todo al enano, durante todos estos años le seguiste hablando a Kushina de él, y según palabras de ella tus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, así que sabía que el mocoso te haría caso, pero con lo que no contaba era con que él también estuviera enamorado de ti, pensé que si amor era Sakura, pero cuando supe que se casaría con Sasuke hice lo de Sasame y ahora o se como componerlo

-- Es la única solución para que este con sus papas

-- No, no es la única opción, tengo mis propios conocidos y están dispuestos a ayudar

-- Entonces…

-- Si, si Naruto lo desea es libre, pero tú ¿Lo eres?

-- ……

-- Me lo imagine

-- Tengo que ayudar a mi padre

-- Es tu decisión, solo espero que no te arrepientas, pues tendrás que pagar un precio muy alto

-- Lose

-- Bueno, ya pague mi deuda contigo por traerme a mi nieto

-- Gracias

-- De ahora en adelante, va por tu cuenta

-- Esta bien

-- Solo te voy a pedir un favor

-- El que quiera

-- No lastimes a mi nieto

-- ……

Salimos del estudio y en la sala nos encontramos con la familia reunida, Naruto estaba muy feliz con sus padres, cuando me vio llegar se paro y camino hacia mi, me abrazo y yo le correspondí, segundos después nos besamos, le tenía que decir que iba a hacer, por que lo iba a hacer y le tenia que pedir perdón, él sería libre y el resto no iba a importar pero hoy seriamos el uno para el otro sin miedos ni obligaciones ni nada que nos impidiera amarnos como en algún momento desee…

-- Wow, esto si que es sorpresa

-- Claro que no es sorpresa Minato, era más que obvio

-- De que están hablando ustedes dos (dijo Naruto tomándome de la mano y caminando hacia la sala)

-- Le digo a tu padre que era normal en ustedes pero no me cree

-- Jaja

-- Que guardadito te lo tenias e mocoso

-- Cállate viejo

-- Entonces vas a cancelar tu boda Hinata

-- …… (Baje la mirada)

-- Papá eso ahorita no importa si, no hablemos del tema

-- Esta bien, entonces ¿Se quedan a comer con nosotros?

-- De hecho ya teníamos planes

-- Ok, entonces que lo disfrutan

-- Gracias

-- Nos vemos mañana

-- Que estén bien

Y salimos de ay, le di de nuevo las llaves a Naruto para que él manejara y cuando arranco me di cuenta de adonde íbamos, todo el camino me quede callada no sabía como decirle las cosas ni lo que planeaba hacer, pues aun que si abuelo no me lo hubiera pedido no quería lastimarlo, lo amaba y no lo quería hacer sufrir, él era mi vida y hubiera dado lo que fuera por no tener que decirle lo que iba a decir. Llegamos a la entrada de su hotel…

-- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-- Hoy eres toda mía

Me quede callada y solo le sonreí bajamos de auto y nos dirigimos a los elevadores, su habitación estaba en el piso 10, cuando subimos al elevador estaba vacio, así que me tomo por la cintura y me beso tan apasionadamente como lo hizo en casa de sus padre, y cada vez que lo hacia me volvía mas adicta de él, tomo mi ser le pertenecía y gritaba por su presencia. Llegamos hasta su piso y caminamos por el pasillo, la habitación del fondo era la suya, cuando abrió la puerta solo me susurro al oído _**"bienvenida a tu prisión"**_ y me beso en el cuello.

**NA:** Este capitulo esta muy largo, se preguntaran como diablos llegaron los dos juntos a verla a su departamento, bueno les doy una pista el próximo capitulo lo narrara Naruto y será desde que Hinata sale de casa de sus papas, va a ser muy extenso el siguiente y cubrirá hasta este momento en que llegan a su hotel. Espero que no se les complique mucho entender. Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta ahorita y espero no tardarme tanto en la conti. Regálenme un review me encanta sus comentarios pues me inspira a seguir escribiendo…


	4. Que hay detras

**N.A.:** Se que muchos de estos diálogos se les harán repetidos, pero es que es la perspectiva de Naruto del capítulo anterior, tal vez entiendan un poquito más de la historia, gracias y ojala no se les haga tedioso esto.

_**¿Qué hay detrás?**_

La vi alejarse y pensé en seguirla pero sonó mi celular y al checar quien era no reconocí el número, así que solo conteste…

-- ¿Quién habla?

-- Tan pronto te olvidas de los amigos (la superioridad jamás abandonaba su voz)

-- Tú no eres mi amigo, no después de lo que me hiciste

-- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

-- Sabias que la amaba, lo sabías desde antes que todo esto pasara

-- Tal vez pero no lo puedes probar (dijo con tono de burla)

-- Jamás pensé que _**TÜ**_ me harías esto

-- No voy a dejar que me la quites

-- Ella no es un objeto como para que hables así

-- Sabes a lo que me refiero

-- No Gaara, no voy a dejar que sea infeliz por tu arrogancia

-- Y yo no voy a permitir que tú te quedes con todo

-- Estamos hablando de su felicidad, no de un trofeo

-- Sabes, será mejor vernos para acabar de una vez esto

-- Me parece perfecto, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-- En la cafetería que está cerca de la casa de Hinata

-- No sé donde vive Hinata (dije un poco irónico)

-- Cierto se me olvidaba que te olvidaste de ella durante 3 años

-- Mira Gaara no empecemos quieres

-- Está bien, está bien, apunta la dirección…

Entre a la estancia de la casa de mis padres y anote en el primer papel que encontré no supe cómo ni cuándo pero recuerdo que en un instante me estaba despidiendo de ellos y subiendo a un taxi, lo último que escuche fue _**"lucha por ella" y **_eso pensaba hacer, Gaara era mi mejor amigo, igual o más que Sasuke, pero esto no se lo podía perdonar, el supo cuanto me arrepentí de no seguirla esa noche, esta vez no cometería el mismo error. 10 minutos después llegue a la dirección que me dio, lo vi sentado casi al fondo del establecimiento con sus aires de grandeza que pensé hace mucho habían desaparecido así que camine hacia él iba decidido a luchar por lo que amaba y esta vez iba a ganar…

-- Eres rápido

-- Solo cuando me interesan las cosas

-- Ahora resulta que te interesa

-- Siempre me intereso y lo sabes (dije sentándome en la silla frente a él)

-- Eso es mentira, ¿acaso quieres que te recuerde todo el tiempo que estuviste peleado con Sasuke por Sakura?

-- Eso es diferente

-- No Naruto, siempre dices estar enamorado de alguien que es un imposible para ti, ¿Por qué siempre quieres lo que no debes tener?

-- ¿No debo? ¿De qué hablas?

-- Naruto admitámoslo, eres muy poca cosa, ella no está a tu nivel, tiene clase, educación, dinero, algo que jamás podrás tener tú.

-- Gaara, ¿Cuándo volvieron todas esas tonterías a tu cabeza? (dije algo indignado y sorprendido)

-- En el momento en que me di cuenta de que mis supuestos amigos, jamás estarían para mí

-- Gaara, nosotros no te abandonamos a tu suerte, tu padre nos obligo a dejarte

-- Eso es mentira, él jamás se metió en mi vida

-- Precisamente por eso, nos dijo que quería solucionar las cosas contigo, que era hora de que su familia se uniera otra vez

-- Ustedes me abandonaron (dijo muy alterado)

-- Gaara cálmate

-- Dejaron que hiciera conmigo lo que quiso

-- Temari fue nuestro único contacto contigo, decía que en tus cartas parecías contento, que todo estaba bien, pero que nunca mencionabas dónde estabas, que así lo preferías tú.

-- ¿Cuáles cartas? (dijo algo sorprendido)

-- Las que llegaban cada mes a tu casa desde que te fuiste

-- Yo no envié nada (parecía indignado por mi comentario)

-- Entonces ¿Quién las mando? (ahora el sorprendido era yo)

-- No lo se

-- No entiendo nada, es otro de tus jueguitos

-- ¿Cuáles jueguitos? No sé de qué me hablas (estaba furioso)

-- Gaara ¿Qué te paso?, hace mucho habías dejado esos desplantes de niño rico, tus aires de superioridad, incluso comenzabas a ser compasivo, ¿Qué te paso?

-- Es algo que a ti no te incumbe, date por bien servido con saber que ahora soy lo que debo ser

-- Estas mal, si en verdad quieres a Hinata déjala ser feliz

-- ¿Contigo? No seas ridículo

-- Conmigo o con quien ella quiera, ¿acaso no se lo merece?

-- Y quien te dice que no quiere ser feliz conmigo, acaso crees que no soy capaz de darle eso

-- Eso es algo que tú mismo sabes es imposible

-- Nada es imposible en esta vida y lo sabes

-- No voy a discutir contigo, solo te advierto no la voy a perder otra vez

Me levante de la mesa dispuesto a irme, pero lo que dijo me hizo detenerme, pues a pesar de ser tan prepotente, en ese instante había algo más en su voz…

-- Si no te retractas de esa decisión ella pagara las consecuencias

-- ¿De qué estás hablando? (voltee a mirarlo y lo que vi en sus ojos jamás lo imagine)

-- Su padre prácticamente me la vendió, la dejas por la paz o ella sufrirá

-- Estas loco, o tu estupidez ha crecido tanto

-- Su padre está en la ruina, necesita mi fortuna para no perderlo todo, así que a cambio me dio a su hija, y si se te ocurre meterle ideas en la cabeza o hacer que me deje, voy a hacer que ella pague caro lo entiendes

-- Eres un miserable, jamás pensé que por ese tipo de caprichos llegaras a comprar algo que jamás te pertenecerá

-- Por voluntad propia, o a la fuerza, será MÍA

-- No te atrevas a tocarla o te mato

-- Veras que ella me rogara por que así sea

-- Eres un infeliz…

…lo tome por la solapa del traje y estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero sentí una mano detener la mía, parece que "mi amigo" ya tenía guardaespaldas, pero hasta ese momento me di cuenta, lo solté y la cara de satisfacción que había en su mirada no la soportaba, esto estaba mal y necesitaba que terminara, Hinata me amaba a mí de eso no tenia duda, pero ella sabría lo de su padre acaso esa era lo que la motivaba a seguir con esto, después de ver a mis padres ella me confirmo sus sentimientos, seguirá con la loca idea de estar con él, tengo que averiguarlo…

-- Está bien, tú ganas, pero te propongo algo

-- ¿Qué cosa?

-- Que ella decida, si tan seguro estas que te escoge a ti porque yo soy NADA a su lado, preguntémosle te parece…

-- Mmmm

-- Te da miedo el rechazo

-- Ja por supuesto que no, solo no quería someterte a una humillación tan grande, pero si es tu decisión, adelante vamos a verla, que ella decida

Pago la cuenta y salimos hacia su departamento, nos dirigimos caminando, parecía que ella vivía a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estábamos y eso me agrado, por fin sabría donde esta todos los días mi hermoso ángel, al llegar al edificio entramos al elevador y su departamento estaba en el último piso, parecía espectacular el lugar, todo estaba conformado de cristal, en momentos creí que iba a ser algo tétrico, pero le daba mucha vista y creo que era lo más a adecuado para alguien como ella, tímida, sencilla pero impactante…

Tocamos la puerta y cuando abrió vi algo raro en ella, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, al parecer había seguido llorando después de salir de la casa de mis padres, no podía soportar la idea de pensar que estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, pero sabía que esa era la respuesta, las cosas que pasaron en casa no eran suficientes para ella, necesitaba más de mí, me necesitaba y no estoy seguro de poder estar para ella, puedo dejar a Sasame cierto, pero también podría dejar a mis padres, se que ellos me dijeron que luche por ella, pero seré lo que en verdad necesita o la haga feliz, que tal si Gaara tiene razón, que tal si lo que yo le puedo dar u ofrecer es muy poco a comparación de lo que ella se merece o necesita, no puedo creer que haya pasado un solo segundo y mi cabeza este dando vueltas por todas estas posibilidades, por qué por primera vez en mi vida me siento confundido y derrotado antes de empezar a luchar por lo que amo…

-- ¿Que hacen aquí?

-- Tenemos que hablar contigo (su voz jamás dejaba el tono de orden)

-- Pasen (dijo bajando la mirada)

Pasamos a la sala y el ambiente se tenso de inmediato, quisiera poder evitarle todo esto, porque en sus ojos veo la aflicción que le estamos causando, empiezo a creer que cometí un error al aceptar que ella decidiera, pero ella dijo que me amaba, hace pocas horas me lo dijo; pero a pesar de haber sido las palabras que espere escuchar toda mi vida, ahora me duelen porque está sufriendo más que nunca…

-- Las cosas no pueden seguir así Hinata, decide que vas a hacer con tu vida

-- ¿Perdón?

-- Ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre al otro, así que decide con quien te quedas

-- Eso es injusto Gaara

-- Pero es necesario – (me siento morir diciendo esto) – No hay otra solución, además de todo es tu felicidad de la que estamos hablando…

…¿Qué pasa?, porque no contesta, cada vez se ve más triste, quisiera saber qué es lo que piensa pero no sé si me guste; bajo su mirada y creo ver una lagrima perdida por su mejilla, la decisión está tomada, ella jamás estará conmigo, él tiene razón soy demasiada poca cosa para ella y su padre jamás permitirá que se pierda su fortuna, su renombre y todo lo que ha construido por la felicidad de su hija; tengo miedo, por primera vez en toda mi vida tengo miedo, voy a perder lo único que algún día tuve y que pudo haberme dado todo lo que siempre soñé, esta vez no soportare perderla…

-- Creo que no hay nada que discutir aquí, - (baje la mirada) - me voy a casar con Gaara y tú con Sasame, asunto solucionado, y ahora si no les importa, estoy cansada me gustaría que me dejaran sola.

-- Perfecto todo aclarado, yo me voy, adiós amor, te veo mañana para seguir con los preparativos

-- Hasta mañana

-- Y si a ti no te importa me gustaría que te fueras no quiero que estés en la casa de _**MI**_ novia

…mis manos se convirtieron en puños en el instante que escuche su voz y no soporte la petulancia con la que se refirió a ella, pero tuve que contenerme no quería dañarla más, no de esta forma…

-- Y tú ¿quieres que me vaya?

-- Es lo mejor

-- Hinata – (levante la cara para mirarla y vi que me daba la espalda, pero su reflejo en la ventana delataba a sus lagrimas) - ¿vas a renunciar a nuestro amor por esto?

-- No hay nada nuestro, el nosotros no existe

-- Hinata - (la tome de los brazos para verla a los ojos) – dime que no sientes nada por mí

-- Eso es imposible

-- Entonces ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no peleas por nosotros?

-- No hay nosotros (forcejeo para que la soltara)

-- Lo acabas de decir, lo dijiste en la tarde, entonces de que se trata esto ¿me amas o no? (alce mucho la voz, comenzaba a sentirme desesperado, frustrado)

-- Naruto, nuestros compromisos podrán dañarnos a nosotros, pero benefician a nuestras familias, y si tu pregunta es si estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme a mi por ellos, la respuesta es _**Sí**_

-- ¿Por qué? Ellos jamás han hecho nada por ti

-- Eso no importa

-- ¿Pero Hinata…?

-- Nada, la decisión esta tomada, necesitas olvidarme, así como yo te olvidare, es lo mejor para ambos

-- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes

-- Naruto no me hagas esto más difícil (me acaricio el rostro)

-- Él no te quiero (no pude más y la abrace)

-- No digas eso, me quiere y por eso se que no será tan difícil sobrellevar esto

-- No te das cuenta que se esta aprovechando de la situación (tenía ganas de gritarle a la cara toda la verdad)

-- Es tu amigo no hables así de él

-- No es mi amigo – (me voltee para no hablar de más) – no después de esto

-- No quiero que esto los afecte a ustedes, se que ambos tiene mucho en común, no es justo para ustedes (sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y su cabeza en mi espalda)

-- Es que no te quiero perder (tome sus manos)

-- Te das cuenta, parece como si fuéramos algo y nos estuviéramos despidiendo (dijo melancólicamente)

-- Vámonos, vámonos lejos de aquí, tú y yo, comenzar de cero

-- Estás loco (soltó una risita)

-- Por ti

-- No te das cuenta de lo que ocasionaría eso (se aparto de mi para sentarse en la sala)

-- Si, nuestra felicidad (dije sonriendo)

-- Ojala fuera tan fácil

-- Lo es, mis padres tiene una casa en Italia, y como nadie sabe quienes son mis padres, podemos irnos para allá y jamás nos encontrarían

-- Naruto date cuenta de lo que dices

-- Es la única solución que tengo para no perderte

-- Ya te dije que no puedes perder lo que no es tuyo (bajo la mirada)

-- Tal vez tú como tal no, por que no eres un objeto, pero tu amor, tus sentimientos por mi, esos si me pertenecen, y los quiero conmigo para siempre

-- Y para siempre te van a pertenecer, - (me acaricio la mejilla) - pero no podemos estar juntos y lo sabes

-- No entiendo por que te aferras a esa idea (me recosté en su regazo)

-- Naruto a quien prefieres ¿A tus padres ó a mí?

-- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-- Todo, si te casas con Sasame podrás estar con ellos el resto de tu vida, y los podrás proteger de todos los que les quieren hacer daño, y se que se lo merecen, los conozco desde hace años, son excelentes personas y vale la pena que recuperes el tiempo que has perdido con ellos.

-- ¿Y el tiempo que e perdido contigo?

-- Ese no importa, yo no importo, tu familia te necesita

-- Pero por que no entiendes que yo te necesito a ti, - (dije desesperado) - ya encontrare una forma de ayudarlos y estar con ellos, pero no a costa tuya

-- Es lo mas sencillo que podemos hacer, por favor, cásate con ella, se feliz con tus padres

-- Pero no la soporto

-- Jajaja, aprenderás a vivir con ella, solo pon algo de tu parte por favor

-- Hinata – (levante la cara y la mire a los ojos) – _**TE AMO**_

…me beso, después de todo me está besando, sus labios son la gloria, el sabor que emana de ellos es lo más perfecto que he conocido es como una droga que me da placer, tranquilidad y euforia al mismo tiempo, todos los sentimientos que he guardado durante años se están reflejando en la intensidad con la que le correspondo este beso, mi corazón está comenzando a mil por hora jamás había sentido algo así, pero es tan maravilloso que no quiero que jamás acabe, esto se está saliéndose de control y la intensidad de estos sentimientos llego a un punto de perfección que jamás encontrare en otro lugar; sin embargo, la necesidad de aire es obvia por eso nos separamos y al ver ese brillo que emanan sus ojos no puedo evitar decirle _**TE AMO **_ella cerró los ojos y me regalo una sonrisa, ya solo puedo pensar en cómo sería mi vida si la dejo ir…

-- Yo también te amo, y con toda el alma, pero creo que nos encontramos en un mal momento

-- No te quiero perder

-- Perdóname por favor

-- Perdóname tú a mí, por no haberte seguido aquella noche, por negarme a mi mismo lo que sentía, por ser tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de lo especial que eres, por haberme alejado de ti tanto tiempo, por…

…creo que comenzaba a asustarla por lo rápido que hablaba o por todas las tonterías que decía, pues de la nada volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y la demostración de sensaciones y sentimientos comenzó de nuevo; mi necesidad de ella cada vez se volvía más grande y no pude contenerme en ningún pequeño instante, quería cubrir todos los segundos que he vivido alejado de ella, tenía que hacer realidad todos los sueños que frustre por mis miedos e indecisiones, tenía que demostrarle a ella lo que podría ser nuestra vida dejara de ser tan necia, debía de demostrarle que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que la deseaba más que a nada y a nadie en todo este universo. Tuvimos que interrumpir nuestro deseo de nuevo por la necesidad de respirar, y en momentos como este solo se me ocurre pensar en ¿Por qué necesitamos respirar?, nos miramos a los ojos y sentí que veía su alma, que por fin la conocía al 100% y que la nobleza, dulzura y sinceridad que siempre vi en ella eran realidad, pero sobre todo vi amor, ese sentimiento tan enorme que me proclamaba a mí, un ser insignificante, pero que para ella era maravilloso, y todo esto es la razón por la cual debo luchar por esto, necesito tenerla así siempre, para mí, solo para mí. La necesidad que tenia de ella era demasiada y se intensificaba al notar que sus labios se acoplaban de una manera natural a los míos, parecía como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida del otro; nos volvimos a separar y no pude contenerme más así que me levante con toda la fragilidad posible la tome de la cintura con una mano y la cargue por unas milésimas de centímetros para poder recostarla en el sillón, deje caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el brazo que tenía libre para no lastimarla y así poder acomodarme sobre ella, cuando por fin lo hice comencé a rozar su espalda con mis dedos y ella me respondió con la misma acción, en ese instante pude darme cuenta de que este amor era más que prohibido, la pureza que se transparentaba en sus ojos era un arma letal en contra mía, pues un ángel jamás debe de estar con un demonio como yo, pues consumiría todo lo bueno que en el hay, sin embargo soy el ser más egoísta de este universo, por que la deseo tanto para mi que no me importa comprender que con esto le hago mal, pues le complico más la decisión que tiene que tomar, pero aun sabiendo todo eso, quería volver a tener el sabor de sus labios en los míos, pero esta vez no fue suficiente, así que me aventure a conocer más de ella comenzando con su rostro y siguiendo hasta su garganta pero me detuve al comprender que la razón estaba llegando a mi cabeza gritándome de una manera insoportable _**¡¡¡DETENTE**_!!!, y lo hice; por un instante me quede con la mirada fija en su rostro viendo la luna resplandecer en un simple pestañeo al darme cuenta de que ella me miraba de la misma manera y esa fue la respuesta que durante toda mi vida había buscado y que sin querer encontré en los ojos de una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa y no solo en su exterior sino también por dentro, pues esas lunas eran la verdad encarnada, el amor deseado y jamás encontrado, pero sobre todo eran mis sueños hechos realidad, pues al verla más detenidamente me di cuenta que todo lo que esa mujer tenia en su interior me pertenecía, pero que nunca iba a ser mía de manera física, sin embargo, mi afirmación comenzó a darme dudas cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban en mi cabello y su mano libre me estrechaba por la espalda.

Trate de devolverle la caricia para darme cuenta si había entendido bien la invitación, así que solo roce la piel de su cara y vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, por eso no me detuve más y la comencé a besarla de nuevo desde el cuello, sus orejas y finalmente sus labios, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme de una manera mas provocadora y esto provoco en mi un desborde de locura y pasión conjugados con el amor tan inmenso que le tenía a la única dueña de mis sueños y suspiros ella me daba tanta dicha que pensé era hora de regresarle un poco, pero no sabia si podría ser de una manera permanente.

De repente a pesar de estar mas que concentrado disfrutando del néctar de sus labios me sorprendió en exceso sentir como la punta de su lengua presionaba mi labio y mi única respuesta fue un suspiro, así que proseguí mi camino volviendo a recorrer su blanco y perfecto cuello, dándome paso centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a su hombro sin dejar de hacer una parada en su oído para poder decirle _**TE AMO **_la rodé con mis brazos para acercarla mas a mi y sentí como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, me iba a poner a dudar nuevamente pero sus ojos me decían que estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como yo, así que sin mas rodeos la tome en brazos y camine directo a donde estaba su cuarto, pero al ver tantas puertas la duda me invadió, pero me volví a sorprender al escuchar su voz…

-- La puerta del final, estas son las habitaciones de Hanabi y Neji

-- Tu primo y tu hermana viven contigo (comenzaba a ponerme nervioso)

-- Jaja no te preocupes, Hanabi viene hasta vacaciones y Neji tuvo que regresar a Japón para otros asuntos, así que estamos solos

-- Ya me habías espantado

…llegamos a su habitación y abrió

-- Muy linda

-- Gracias

…su habitación era increíble, pero lo más especial que podía tener en ese momento era la luna decorando la estancia de una manera natural, al ver la luz tan clara y pura recordé sus ojos, y sentí un inmenso deseo de jamás dejar de verlos, sentía que si los dejaba de ver me perdería pues eran los que guiaban mi camino y deseaba que fueran los que guiaran mi vida; camine directo a la cama y la deje en el centro de ella de una manera lenta y delicada no quería romper a mí princesa de porcelana, cuando ella estaba sentada recargue mis brazos en la cama depositando en ellos todo mi peso necesitaba ser delicado con ella parecía tan frágil, pero creo que quería decirme que no era lo que pensaba pues me jalo hacia a ella dándome a entender que deseaba tenerme más cerca pero sobre todo en un lapso de tiempo mínimo, así que nos recostamos y como mis manos quedaron debajo de ella aproveche para acariciar su espalda y aprenderme como un ciego de memoria cada uno de los detalles de su cuerpo, pero no era tanto por un simple deseo carnal, sino porque deseaba conocerla más allá de las apariencias y de lo que todos la conocían, quería ser quien explorara y conociera su cuerpo no el que lo admirara y deseara; al estar mis manos en sus piernas me di cuenta del estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo y me hizo desearla aun más, pero lo que me volvió loco fue sentir sus manos frías en mi abdomen llegando hasta mi pecho y sin darme cuenta si quiera solo vi como mi playera cayó al piso, así que la mire con la sensualidad enorme que me hacía sentir.

Durante un buen rato las caricias, los besos y los jugueteos que provocaban risillas traviesas en nosotros no pararon, en verdad era reconfortante saber que ella disfrutaba de la misma manera que yo lo hacía, pues en algunos momentos retumbaban por mi cabeza las palabras que había dicho hace un rato, _**"**__**necesitas olvidarme, así como yo te olvidare, es lo mejor para ambos";**_ pero sus besos, sus caricias e incluso sus palabras decían que todo este martirio que viviríamos es por su familia no porque no me ame, y no pude más, no supe como bloquear todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos y creo que ella tampoco; ambos nos detuvimos…

-- Esto no está bien (dije algo triste separándome de ella)

-- ¿Por qué?, acaso no te gusto

-- Claro que me gustas tontita, te quiero, te deseo, pero no así (baje la mirada no soportaba tenerla de frente y saber que la perdería)

-- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

-- Nena, se sincera conmigo, ¿esto es una noche cualquiera o lo vas a dejar para quedarte conmigo?

-- Me voy a casar con él, eso no se puede evitar

-- Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo – (dije molesto y triste sentándose lejos de ella no quería que viera mi dolor) – por poco te hago el amor y tu me dices que te casas con él

-- Es lo mejor para todos

-- hmmm

…no podía más me levante de la cama y tome mi playera del piso para ponérmela, cuando termine de pasarla por mi cabeza, sentí sus manos haciendo que volteara a mirarla…

-- No ¡por favor!, quédate, quédate conmigo, aun que sea esta noche ¿por favor! (sus ojos se veían llorosos)

-- ¿Para que?, para que mañana me votes y me digas que te olvide (me solté de su agarre)

-- Para poder disfrutarte hoy como jamás lo podré hacer

…me destrozo, con esas palabras y lagrimas brotando de sus ojos me destrozo el alma y el corazón al mismo tiempo, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para dejarla, para rechazarla, pero no debía estar con ella ni un minuto más…

-- Hinata… (La abrace)

-- ¿Por favor?

…mi amor pudo más que mi razón…

-- Tonta, eres una tonta, pero te amo…

Sus labios eran una droga para mi, y parecía que cada vez necesitaba más de ellos, pero en verdad estaba en un dilema, mi orgullo y sentimientos ó mi necesidad y deseo, no sabía qué era lo más correcto, pero sabía que era lo más necesario, así que solo le di un beso tierno y la lleve a la cama para acostarnos y terminar la noche juntos, después de unos minutos diciéndonos todo lo que nos queríamos, deseábamos e incluso necesitábamos el uno del otro con la simple mirada ella se quedo dormida, yo comencé a acariciar su pelo para que ella se relajara aun más y verla hay entre mis brazos llena de fragilidad e inocencia me hizo darme cuenta de que en verdad tenía que luchar por ella costara lo que costara, pues mi vida jamás seria la misma después de saber lo que se siente dormir junto a ella. La noche transcurrió muy lentamente, era inevitable verla dormir, tenía una necesidad inmensa de admirar cada milímetro de su ser, y no por solo era por la perfección de su cuerpo, sino por la pureza de su alma que se reflejaba en la tranquilidad de su rostro y en los destellos que tenían sus labios al imitar pequeñas sonrisas; no sabía que estaba soñando, pero me daba gusto que al menos en ese mundo tan maravilloso que nos pertenece a cada uno de nosotros fuera feliz, los minutos pasaban y cada vez parecían más lentos, en parte me agradaba porque sabía que al amanecer todo terminaría, pero por otro lado recordaba que esto no sería para siempre y eso me daba pavor.

Dormite durante todo el tiempo, y creo que a pesar de eso fue la noche más hermosa de toda mi vida en la cual he descansado lo que en toda mi vida no había hecho pues la paz que me trasmitía era única e irremplazable. Los rayos de sol fueron los causantes de que mi fantasía terminara, al abrir los ojos y verla recostada sobre mi pecho fue una punzada hiriente en mi corazón, no quería concebir que esto no sería para mí _**NUNCA**_; acaricie su pelo con mucha delicadeza para evitar que despertara, al darme cuenta que estaba despierta pero con los ojos cerrados baje mi mano a su espalda para poder sentir su figura una vez más; inesperadamente sentí como me abrazo con más fuerza parecía que no quisiera soltarme jamás…

-- Buenos días dormilona (dije besando su frente)

-- Hola guapo, buenos días

-- ¿Por qué Hinata, por que?

-- No entiendo de que hablas

-- Estas haciendo hasta lo imposible por evitar que esto, pase diario, que tengamos un poco de felicidad, de tranquilidad, ¿Por qué?

-- Es necesario – (dijo separándose de mí y levantándose de la cama) – perdóname, pero es necesario ahora tú decides, te quedas hoy conmigo disfrutando como si fuera el ultimo día de nuestras vidas, o te vas odiándome por el resto de ella

…se fue directo a lo que creo era el cuarto de baño, el dilema volvió a aparecer en mi mente, lo sensato ó lo deseado, que tenía que hacer, que era lo que en verdad iba a hacer, tenía más que presente que era la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo, que me daba todo lo que algún día soñé y lo que siempre había necesitado, pero sabía que solo serian 24 horas las que sería así. Ella tenía razón un día de amor o una vida de odio, que era más fuerte en mi el amor que le he profesado ó el rencor que le tengo por hacer un sacrificio estúpido que ni siquiera estoy pidiendo; tal vez podía encontrar la manera de evitar todo esto, y solo alguien me podía ayudar a saber, así que tome el celular y marque…

-- Viejo, no digas que soy yo, ¿Dónde estás?

-- En casa de tus padres

-- Te dije que no dijeras quien soy

-- No hay nadie cálmate, voy llegando

-- Más te vale, pero en fin, necesito tu ayuda

-- Para que soy bueno

-- Sabes cómo conquistar a una mujer sin tus perversiones

-- Pero por supuesto que sí

-- Muy bien entonces ayúdame a prepara algo especial, tengo que hacer que no me deje

-- Hablas de Hinata cierto

-- Si

-- Está bien, te parece si reservo la suite presidencial del hotel donde estas hospedado, y que la arreglen para lo que necesitas

-- Si, pero hagas lo que hagas necesito que haya flores, en especial lirios, lilas, y una orquídea negra de preferencia

-- Vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que no eres tan tonto como creí

-- Cállate viejo

-- Bueno, está bien, empiezo con eso ahora mismo

-- Gracias… abuelo

Apenas y me dio tiempo de colgar la llamada pues dos segundos después salió por la puerta, estaba envuelta en una pequeña toalla, dejándome muy poco a la imaginación, y por esto y mil razones más sabía que tenía que luchar por ella…

-- No puedo dejarte, no ahora que te encontré - (la abrace) – se que mañana dolerá más, pero me voy a arriesgar, me haces demasiada falta como para no aprovechar esto, pero solo te voy a pedir algo a cambio…

-- Lo que quieras

-- Hoy serás solo mía, en toda la extensión de la palabra

-- No entiendo

-- Nada de celular, nada de oficina, nada de familia, amigos ó cosas que se le parezcan, solo mía

-- Acepto, pero ay algo que no puedo evitar

-- ¿Qué?

-- Tengo que ir a ver a tu abuelo, me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo

-- El viejo, ¿Qué quiere?

-- No lo se

-- hmmmm

--… (Nos besamos)

-- Está bien me convenciste

…rodeo mi cuello con sus manos, y se estiro lo suficiente para que nuestro beso fue un tanto duradero, honestamente a mi no me desagrado la idea en lo mas mínimo, así que intervine un poco en el asunto, así que la abrace y la levante con mucha delicadeza, sentía que era tan frágil que en cualquier momento la podía romper, con esto el beso fue mucho más fácil y más rico y después de varios instantes y con la tentación en las manos de arrancarle esa toalla y no salir de su apartamento en un buen rato hice que se vistiera, mi plan estaba en marcha y no lo quería arruinar. Al verla completamente desnuda sin absolutamente nada de morbo, sino más bien asombro de saber qué mujer tan espectacular me amaba, no paraba de decirle lo hermosa que era, por dentro y por fuera, que no había alguien semejante a ella y me prometí a mi mismo que no perdería a ese ángel que el cielo me había enviado y sacándome de mi ensoñación me dijo…

-- Oye y que le vamos a decir a tus padres cuando lleguemos juntos y tu con la mismo ropa de ayer

-- Nada – (la tome de la cintura) - porque tú te vas a casa de mis padres y yo paso a mi hotel a bañarme y cambiarme, - (no resistí mas y la bese) - te alcanzo allá, y te advierto que ese tiempo que me tarde es lo único que tienes para hablar con el viejo, por que después te voy a robar; vas a ser mi prisionera hasta las 2 de la tarde del día de mañana

-- ¿A las 2 de la tarde?

-- Si, tú dijiste un día y mi día empieza ahorita y son las 2

-- ¿Qué? es tardísimo, tu abuelo me va a matar

-- ¿Por qué? Te dijo una hora en específico

-- No, pero…

-- Nada, tú eres mía

…y comencé a besarla, en verdad que me encantaba esa mujer, era encantadora en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y había logrado embrujarme con ese encanto único y especial, ella correspondió de una manera inmediata a mis besos y después comencé con las caricias que afortunadamente ella también aprovecho y correspondió, la intensidad en mi estaba cada vez más por encima de mi sentido común o de mis planes con el viejo, pero no me podía detener la deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, así que audazmente dentro de los jugueteos fui caminando poco a poco con dirección a la cama y teniéndola ay a mi merced no iba a dejarla, y al momento en que iba a comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, alguien no muy grato nos interrumpió, pues su celular sonó…

-- Oh, oh (dijo separándose un poco de mi y viendo el numero que se marcaba)

-- ¿Qué paso? (seguía tan absorto en mi deseo que seguí besando su cuello)

-- Es Gaara

-- Hmmm, te doy permiso que contestes (dije susurrándole al oído)

-- Si me sigues distrayendo de esa manera no voy a saber que decirle

-- Entonces no le contestes

-- Se va a poner furioso

-- Hmmm, no me importa (seguí besándola)

-- Bueno

-- Hola nena ¿Cómo estas?

-- Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?

-- También gracias, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-- Tengo mucho trabajo, pero no iré a oficina

-- Entonces te puedo ir a ver a tu casa

-- No – (comento algo nerviosa) -– es que no voy a quedarme aquí, tengo varios lugares que visitar

-- ¿Estas bien? Te oigo un poco alterada

-- Estoy bien enserio, solo un poco apurada por que tengo que salir

-- Bueno entonces que tengas buen día

-- Tú igual

-- Te quiero Hina

--… Bye - (colgó y comenzó a jugar con mi pelo) -- Amor

-- Hmm (como había terminado la distracción decidí seguir con mi tarea de los botones)

-- No quiero que pienses que esto me desagrada, pero tenemos que ir a la casa de tus padres recuerdas

-- Hmm - (voltee a verla) - ok, ok, pero ya me las pagaras después

-- Ok

No me quedaba más que seguir con lo planeado si quería que lo interrumpido por Gaara llegara a su fin así que la bese rápidamente, ella se levanto y se acomodo de nuevo la ropa y el pelo, creo que la desarregle mucho, yo acomode mi playera y tome mi celular y las llaves del hotel; al salir del departamento Hina me dio unas llaves por lo que nos dirigimos al estacionamiento me llevo hasta el lugar donde estaba su auto y me pidió que manejara, era un Mini Cooper, así que yo acepte encantado, al subir al auto y salir del edificio le tuve que pedir que me indicara como legar a mi hotel, afortunadamente conocía la ciudad al 100% y no fue difícil llegar hasta ay, en la entrada los dos bajamos, ella se cambio al lado del piloto y antes de que subiera de nuevo al auto nos besamos tiernamente, me encantaban sus besos, al llegar a la recepción me cerciore de que el viejo hubiera hecho lo que le pedí…

-- Buenas tardes Sr. en que le puedo ayudar

-- Buenas tardes señorita, soy Naruto Uzumaki, mi abuelo hizo un cambio de habitación hace un rato y pidió que llevaran unas cosas más para decorarla

-- A claro que lo recuerdo la suite presidencial cierto

-- Si así es

-- El cambio se hizo adecuadamente, solo tiene que entregar las llaves de su antigua habitación, pues incluso nos tomamos la libertad de cambiar sus cosas

-- Perfecto, aquí tiene las llaves

-- Muy bien, en cuanto a lo otro, el encargado de la florería del hotel me pido que se le avisara cuando usted llegara para que escogiera las flores personalmente

-- A eso idea me fascina

-- Entonces, gusta acompañarme, lo llevo a la florería

-- Claro…

…al llegar a la florería ya tenían una selección de las mejores flores para que escogiera las más adecuadas, y después de casi 2 horas terminamos, pues además de las flores checamos la ubicación de cada una en la habitación al igual de cómo deberían de estar las velas y los inciensos y el toque final en la cama, a pesar de todo lo problemático que fue esto quede muy satisfecho y sabía que con esto podría ganarme el corazón de mi princesa. Para terminar de relajarme ya que todo estaba listo me metí a darme una ducha, además de que la necesitaba con urgencia, me quede un buen rato en la tina pues a pesar de todo tenía que pensar en lo que haría si las cosas no funcionaban, pues lo bueno era increíble pero lo malo, tendría la fuerza para soportarlo…

Salí del baño y me vestí rápidamente, termine de arreglarme y llame a recepción para que me pidieran un taxi, me dijeron que en 10 minutos llegaría, por lo que baje a esperarlo, y estando en el obvie del hotel encontré una joyería entre a curiosear un poco y casualmente encontré una gargantilla con un dije de estrella lo suficientemente grande para lucir en un cuello amplio y blanco como el de mi ángel, sin pensarlo dos veces lo compre y pedí que lo subieran a mi habitación y lo pusieran en el buro del lado izquierdo, terminando con eso salí y mi taxi ya me estaba esperando, así que me dirigí a casa de mis padres 20 minutos después llegue, y toque la puerta…

-- Hola mamá

-- Naruto, ¡¡me llamaste mama!! (Grito eufórica y me abrazo)

-- Pues lo eres

-- Jaja, que simpático

-- Oye puedo decirte algo

-- Claro hijo que pasa

-- Te quiero mucho mamá

-- (lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos) yo mas hijo, yo mas

…después de eso íbamos caminando con dirección a la sala tomados de la mano, en verdad quería a mis padres, y haber deseado tanto tiempo tener a quien decirle mamá y papá y demostrarles mi cariño y poder hacerlo en este momento, hacia que pensara que la vida por fin me veía con ojos de piedad pues todo se estaba solucionando y deseaba con todo el corazón que siguiera así por el resto de mi existencia… Al llegar con papá, las bromas, anécdotas y mis recuerdos más llegaron a la conversación, estábamos riendo cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba y vi que eran el viejo y ni princesa, y como no aguantaba un minuto más lejos de ella, me pare y me dirigí a ella para abrazarla y besarla deseaba el sabor de sus labios con ansias y locura…

-- Wow, esto sí que es sorpresa

-- Claro que no es sorpresa Minato, era más que obvio

-- De que están hablando ustedes dos (dije dirigiéndome a mis padres y tomando de la mano a Hinata para ir donde estaban todos, pues hasta el viejo ya se había adelantado)

-- Le digo a tu padre que era normal en ustedes pero no me cree

-- Jaja

-- Que guardadito te lo tenias he mocoso

-- Cállate viejo

-- Entonces vas a cancelar tu boda Hinata

-- ……

-- Papá eso ahorita no importa si, no hablemos del tema

-- Esta bien, entonces ¿Se quedan a comer con nosotros?

-- De hecho ya teníamos planes

-- Ok, entonces que lo disfruten

-- Gracias

-- Nos vemos mañana

-- Que estén bien

Salimos de la casa de mis padres e Hinata me dio las llaves del auto otra vez, como me fije en el camino que tomo el taxi de ida para allá lo tome para regresar lo antes posible, durante el camino mi ángel no hablo para nada, incluso puedo decir que se veía preocupada, y no sabía porque, pero sabía que el viejo me lo tendría que decir, así que mañana hablaría con él. Hinata estaba tan callada que me preocupe un poco, pero me olvide de eso porque quería que las cosas salieran a la perfección ese día, así que di la última vuelta del camino y llegamos al hotel, me pareció extraño que no se diera cuenta que no pregunte indicaciones para ir a algún lado en especifico…

-- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? (comento algo sorprendida, parecía que acaba de despertar)

-- Hoy eres toda mía

…me sonrío muy cálidamente y eso me agrado, no le había molestado la invitación a ese lugar, mis planes comenzaban bien, bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a los elevadores para subir a la habitación, al subir al elevador este estaba vacío, así que comencé con los jugueteos tomándola de la cintura y besándola como si no hubiera algo más exquisito que eso, y la verdad no lo había, llegamos al piso que queríamos y caminamos hasta el final del pasillo, saque la llave y abrí la puerta, después de hacerlo la abrace por detrás de la cintura y solo susurre a su oído…

_**-- "Bienvenida a tu prisión" **_


End file.
